Summer Lovin'
by sweetkakes
Summary: Meredith and Lexie Grey take a family vacation to Seattle, Washington for their mother, Susan. Meeting two of the most good-looking men there, things start to take a toll on the sisters. Will they both find their one true loves, or will they go back home feeling emptier than when they came? MAINLY SLEXIE, hints of MerDer. - ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This story was inspired by XOXOJordan's "Summer Nights"**

* * *

It was summer break, Meredith and Lexies' first time in Seattle, Washington.

They weren't full-blooded sisters, but they had the same dad. Lexies mother, Susan, had taken Meredith in as her own after her mother Ellis had passed.

Meredith was 18, Lexie was 16 but they were very much the same.

Their mother Susan was a professional photographer, so they Grey family was always on trips. The company Susan worked for were constantly sending her away because she way by far one of the best.

Both Grey sisters were graduating this year. Because Lexie had photographic memory, it allowed her to succeed and excel in places where many people her age weren't able to. Even at the age of 16, she managed to get all her credits by taking extra classes and enrolling in online courses. Lexie was always a couple steps ahead of Meredith, but both sisters were extremely smart.

They had become so close since Meredith's moms' passing. Although Lexie was younger, she treated Meredith like her blood and even if she didn't care for her estranged sister at first, they grew on one another and eventually were inseperable.

If one sister did something, the other had to too.

Both were accepted into Harvard Med. due to the fact their dreams consisted of them being surgeons. Meredith was hoping to go into Neurology while Lexie was heading towards Peds.

Instead of renting hotel rooms, Thatcher suggested they rent a vacation home instead.

"Ma, are we there yet?" Lexie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Not yet sweetheart, I'll let you know when."

They had just landed over an hour ago and were heading towards their home for the next month.

After what felt like forever, their SUV was pulling up to a perfect, cozy looking home.

Shaking her sister, Lexie told her "Mer, wake up. We're here"

Meredith groaned for a while before finally sitting up.

"I want you girls to grab your things, pick out your rooms, and them come help us unload the rest of the luggage." Susan told them, looking at her daughters in the rearview mirror.

Nodding their heads, Lexie was the first out of the car and through the door. Running up the stairs, she saw two doors directly across each other.

Opening them, she noticed was painted white and pink, while the other was black and blue. She was always more girly than Meredith so she chose the pink.

Inspecting her room, she noticed she had her very own bathroom. There was a huge jacuzzi tub, a stand up shower, and a marble sink. Everything looked so expensive, she was afraid to touch it.

Her room itself was fairly large. It had a queen bed directly in the middle, in front of a relatively big flat-screen tv. Her closet was a pretty big walk-in, and she had her own desk which was right over the wrap around balcony outside, overlooking the lake.

Everything about it was absolutely breath-taking.

Lexie then remembered that her mother told her and her sister to come back down and help them unload once she chose her room.

Walking out, she noticed Mer was still checking out her room as well. Come to find out, they were the exact same just different colors.

"You like it so far?"

Lexie shrugged. She wasn't very excited for the trip but she knew she had to do it for her mom.

"C'mon, we gotta help mom unpack."

...

Susan ended up cooking dinner later that night.

She was also the first to break the silence.

"So girls, how do you like it so far?"

Once again, Lexie shrugged. "It's alright...for now."

"It's actually really nice, and the scenery is very different from home." Meredith implied.

Their dad was next. "Your mother and I have to go into town tomorrow to pick up a few things, and then we'll be going sightseeing. Unless you two wanna join, what are you plans for tomorrow?"

The sisters gave each other a knowing look, meaning they definitely did not wanna spend tomorrow with their parents.

"Lex and I were planning on going shopping and a little exploring. You know, check out the city..see what it's all about."

Thatcher nodded his head. "Sounds good."

The rest of dinner consisted in small talk and a few jokes.

...

After she showered, Lexie decided to watch tv until she fell asleep.

She heard a light knock on the door.

Walking towards it to open it, she realized it was her sister.

"Mer, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little lonely y'know." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering, mom and dads' room is downstairs?"

Meredith looked taken aback. "Really? What the hell! I was being quiet this whole time because I thought their bedroom was the one at the end of the hall."

Lexie shooked her head. "That's the extra bathroom, which I don't understand we needed if we both have our own."

"I wonder if Seattle boys are all their knocked up to be?" Meredith wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Cristina told me that when she and her mom came her a few years ago, they guys were very goodlooking."

Lexie scoffed. "They're probably just whores, all men are."

...

 **Next Day**

After Thatcher and Susan left, Lexie and Meredith decided to walk towards wherever they were heading. The tempature was a little hot, so Lexie thought shorts and a white v-neck would do.

What felt like walking a marathon, they finally got to a shopping center. It was filled with little boutiques and stores that were very satisfying to a teenage girl. There was even a Victoria's Secret which the girls spent hours in.

Once it hit 6, they thought it was best to start their journey back home.

Merediths stomach was growling. "Ugh, I'm so hungry."

Lexie spotted a nearby diner and suggested they eat there.

Carrying five bags each, the girls walked into a somewhat crowded atmosphere.

After being sat down and ordering their food, Meredith was growing rather impatient.

"I'm gonna grab a milkshake, be right back."

As she left Lexie at the table alone, she approached the counter.

"Hi, can I get a chocolate milkshake? You can just put it on the tab for table 3. Thanks."

She sat in the bar stool, totally not recognizing the two guys staring from across the counter.

"Chocolate, huh?" A dark haired, blue eyed man said, approaching her.

"Uhh..yeah. It's my favorite."

The man smirked. "Shucks, I like more a vanilla type of girl. Derek." he told her, extending his hand.

"Meredith."

"So Meredith, what brings you out to **Patties** to eat?"

She shrugged. "My sister and I were hungry, this was the nearest place."

"Hm..sister you say? How old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 and she's 16. Why does that concern you?"

She had to admit; Derek was _very_ handsome.

"Ooh fiesty, I like that."

"One chocolate milkshake." A server told her, placing it down on the counter.

"Thankyou." she smiled and walked away.

Returning to the table, she was reunited with her sister.

"I texted Dad and told him we were eating and he seemed fine. Just to be home by 9."

As soon as their food came, they dug in and engaged themselves in very entertaining conversations.

Lexie was biting into her salad when she caught her sisters' gaze.

"I saw you talking to that guy earlierc what'd he want?"

Shrugging, she answered honestly.

"Not sure, but he was pretty cute."

"Pretty cute?! Try extremely good-looking!"

Meredith laughed as she and her sister finished their feast.

Absolutely full and stuffed, they paid their bill and began walking home. Not even halfway through the parking lot, they heard a whistle.

"Meredith!"

It was Derek...and some other dude leaning against a truck.

"Derek? What do you want?"

"Is this your sister?" he pointed to Lexie, extending his hand. "Derek, Derek Shepherd."

"Lexie Grey." she smiled politely, shaking his hand.

 _She's cute_ , he thought.

At the time, Lexie's hair was long and wavy like Meredith's. Only difference is, Meredith was a dirty blonde while Lexie was brunette.

 _Not as cute as her sister though._

Turning his gaze back towards Meredith, he asked.

"So where are you folks staying?"

"Why, so you can follow us back and kill us in our sleep?"

The man behind Derek laughed.

Lexie's breath caught in her throat when she looked at him.

He was obviously older than she, with breath-taking blue eyes, a set of dark brown hair, with a little scruff which made him 100xs sexier in Lexie's opinion.

Apparently, Meredith told them where they were staying because Derek then offered to give them a lift back.

"Alright...but only because I'm lazy and don't feel like walking." she told him, climbing into the passengers seat.

Derek looked back at Lexie. "You're not freezing in those shorts, girl?"

It was true. Lexie's shorts were pretty short, but it hugged her ass just perfectly. In fact every pair of shorts or jeans did, but she couldn't help it.

She shook her head.

"Well climb on in, you can sit in the back with my friend here." he told her, nudging his unknown peer.

Hopping in the seat right behind her sister, she immediately felt a pair of eyes staring. She turned her gaze to see the man looking at her.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" he asked. His voice was low and husky, which made him even more attractive.

"Oh no, I'm fine though. Thanks." she smiled at him. He grinned back at her and rolled down the window.

As the car started moving, she noticed her kept glancing back at her.

Derek and Meredith were in their iwn conversation in the front, while it was extremely awkward between the two of them in the back.

"I'm sorry." she told him politely, "but I didn't get your name?"

"Mark." he replied, extending his hand. "Mark Sloan."

* * *

 **A/N : You guys should definitely check out the original. After reading it, I got so hooked and was looking forward to an update. Come to find out, the fic hadn't been updated in 3 years so I figured I start my own based off the somewhat same storyline.**

 **I really hope you like it..thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N : Btw, I purposely spelt hormones wrong. For some odd reason, FanFiction is not allowing me to post this chapter as a whole so I'm breaking it down into sections.**

The rest of their drive was relatively quiet. About 20 minutes later, Derek was approaching their driveway.

"I guess this is where we part. Meredith, I'd love to see you again." he turned and told the older Grey. Lexie could've swore she saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Derek, it all depends on my sister. We don't ever do anything without one another."

Lexie felt obligated to say something.

"Oh no no no, if you guys wanna go out on a date alone I'm more than fine to-"

It was Mark who interrupted her and he was smiling.

"Nah its cool. Lexie and I could always do something without seeing you two love birds shake it up."

Meredith clapped. "Perfect! It's a double-dateish."

Derek nodded. "Mark and I are having a house party on Friday, you shoud both come!"

They all got out of the truck and walked towards the house. Turning around, Lexie came face to face with pretty much the hottest guy she's ever seen.

"A-are y-you sure? I-I mean y-you d-don't have-"

"Lexie I'm more than sure. I'll see you Friday." Mark smiled, and kissed her cheek. Although they pretty much just met she was sure she'd end up feeling some type of way for this mysterious fella.

...

The guys were on their way home when Mark broke the silence.

"They seem pretty cool, those Grey sisters. Not to mention extremely hot." he smirked.

Derek laughed. "Tell me about it! Meredith is beautiful."

"No way. Have you seen Lexie? God she's gotta be the fucking hottest one between the two. And her ass? I mean seriously Shep, have you seen that?" shaking his head in protest, he continued. "I mean yeah she's pretty and she's got an amazing body, she's _perfect_."

"Mark, I don't want you to see her as just another piece of meat. I think Mer is pretty amazing and I don't want your whoremones towards her sister screwing this up."

"Shep, I'm not that heartless. I'm not just gonna fuck her and not talk to her. I'm not sure if I'm even gonna fuck her but-"

Derek cut him off. "No. Little Sloan does not enter Little Grey."

Now he was confused. Did he really just...?

"What?" Mark looked at his bestfriend perplexed.

"Little Sloan does not enter Little Grey."

"That was just rude...and inaccurate. Big Sloan!" Mark stretched his arms in front of him to prove just how "big" he was.

Derek just laughed and continued driving.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

"Mer, how could you?! You totally volunteered me to date McSteamy, not to mention go to a party! I mean seriously, what the hell! I was planning on-"

"Lex, shut up. And did you really just call Mark _McSteamy_? Good Lord..."

"Meredith!"

It wasn't that Lexie _didn't_ wanna go out with Mark because believe me, she did. But she could already tell he was older and it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Lexie!" her sister mocked, using the same whiney tone she had.

"C'mon Lex, it'll be fine. We'll stay there for an hour and if you absolutely cannot stand being there, we'll come home."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

...

Friday rolled around a little faster than Lexie would have liked. She and Meredith were now at home getting ready for the party.

Meredith was wearing a casual white top, with shorts and brown sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was almost ready to go.

 **Outfit link ;**

( 2013/05/multipurpose-summer-outfits-2013-for-teenagers-2985/)

Lexie was dressed in a short, red flowy skirt with a floral-crop tank top and sandals that were brown and gold. Her hair was down in her natural curls that perfect shaped her face and had very little makeup.

 **Outfit link ;**

( /look/281144)

Susan agreed to let them take the car, as long as they were to come back that night. Of course that wasn't a problem because neither sister was planning on staying overnight.

...

Pulling up to the address Derek texted her, Meredith was surprised. It was a three-story home that could basically pass as a mansion. And yet of course, it was packed. There was hardly any parking left in the large yard.

Getting out of the car, Lexie felt relieved.

 _Maybe tonight won't be as bad after all,_ she thought.

They walked in together and immediately spotted both Mark and Derek leaning against the kitchen counter.

The music was blasting, but still low enough to hear a close conversation.

"Well well, if it isn't the Greys." Derek announced while approaching. "You look beautiful." he told Meredith.

She blushed and simply nodded a thank you.

Mark froze in his place. "Wow. You look amazing, Lexie."

Looking down at her outfit to give herself a quick check, she smiled and said her thanks.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" Derek asked.

"Tequila." said Meredith.

"Bacardi." was what Lexie replied, before Derek was on his way getting both ladies their refreshments.

"Bacardi huh?" Mark smirked. "You never took me for a hards type of girl."

"I'm full of surprises." she smiled at him.

He just laughed and took a gulp of his beer.

Derek eventually returned with tequila and bacardi in cups.

Lexie tanked the whole thing without any chaser or gagging.

"Holy shit, Lex. Who knew you had it in you?" her sister spoke.

"Damn Little Grey, you want another?"

"Thanks Derek!"

Marks' mouth was still slighty open. "Did you really just drink that whole cup without-"

"Yup."

"Geez Lex- is it okay if I call you Lex?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

After a few more cups, Lexie was starting to feel the alcohol kick in.

"Let's daaaaaance!" she yelled as she pulled Mark with her.

There were a bunch of people surrounding the middle of the house dancing, so she figured that's where it was all at.

She started grinding on him and pushing her ass into his lower-half. His hands were tightly gripped around her waist, trying to steady both of them.

" _Holy shit, this feels good_." Mark thought.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

"It has been officially determined that you Lexie Grey, are a badass dancer."

She was laughing and still a little tipsy.

They were now outside sitting on the steps, gazing at the stars.

Besides dancing, she and Mark had spent a few hours just talking about anything and everything.

She told him about life back in California, and he told her about how much he loved Seattle. Although New York was home, Washington was seriously the best. Besides the weather of course.

"So how long are you guys here for?"

"Little less than a month. My mom's a professional photographer so we're always traveling. This year her job told her to come to Seattle so she did, and here we are."

He nodded. He had shared a little with her of how he lived with Derek, and about his family situation. His parents weren't a big part of his life, but he was okay with that. He had Derek and that was really all he needed.

"So you and Derek live in this huge house?"

"Mhm. Think of it as a bachelor pad..." he smirked.

"Gross!" she laughed. Sex was a very big deal to Lexie and she took it seriously. She was still a virgin, but not many knew that.

"So, any boyfriends back home?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just me and my sister."

"Really?" Mark was shocked. They were both very beautiful ladies, he would at least think Lexie was taken.

"Yep. It's usually just academics for us."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 16, she's 18."

He nearly choked on his beer.

"16?! You're still in highschool?"

"We're both graduating this year. I doubled up on my classes and got my credits in time. My dream is to become a surgeon, so I wanted to get started as soon as possible."

"Wow..what college?"

"Harvard Med."

Mark's eyes widened.

"No way, I went there!"

"Seriously? What do you do now?"

"I'm a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital."

Now it was Lexie who was shocked.

"No way, that's where I'm planning on going to once I'm done!"

They both just stared at one another and laughed.

It was now 2:00AM and Lexie was getting tired. Pretty much everyone had left, but Meredith was still nowhere to be found.

She and Mark searched the house up and down before finding her and Derek tangled up in the sheets, obviously naked in a vacant room.

Lexie groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to get home now?"

"I can always drop you off." Mark offered.

"That's okay, I don't wanna be a bother. I'll just call my mom."

And then she remembered, they had the car.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Mer drove here. I'll just grab her keys and be on my way."

He was surprised. Wasn't she only 16? "You can drive?"

"Duh." she told him as she entered the room, took the keys out of Merediths shorts, and made her way back to him.

He walked her downstairs to the door before they said their goodbyes.

"Tonight was actually really fun." he told her "I hope you'll come again next week."

"Next week?"

Mark nodded. "We have these almost every Friday if we're not on-call."

"Wooow. Well, maybe.." she glanced at him. "Thanks for everything though."

She smiled as she started making her way towards the car.

"Hey, wait! You drank _alot_ tonight. I'm not gonna let you drive home alone."

Mark was jogging to catch up to her in just sweatpants and a sweater.

"So did you."

He smirked. "Not as much as you, Little Grey."

"It's fine Mark, really I'll-"

"Nope, shut up. I'm driving you."

After a good five minutes of back and forth bickering, she decided to just let him win.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 4

The drive back to her place was anything but quiet. They were engaged in a very interesting conversation about country music.

She never took Mark as a country type of guy, but hey. That just made him ten times hotter.

Pulling up in a familiar driveway, he put the car in park.

The way he was sitting made her think he was planning on staying in there all night.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dropping you off and then I'm calling a cab." he told her, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Uh no. C'mon, you're staying here for the night."

"Lex-"

"Nope, shut up. You're staying."

He smirked at his own words being used against him.

Giving in, he let her take his hand and drag him to the front door.

Unlocking it, they made their way to her bedroom.

He had to admit, her room was pretty big.

Lexie began pulling out the covers from under her pillows.

"Be right back, make yourself at home." she told him as she disappeared in the bathroom, changing into her pajamas.

Mark made his way towards her bed and flopped down on it. Grabbing the remote, he flipped through different channels before enabling the Netflix. He was looking at what kind of movies there were when his thoughts were interrupted with a door opening.

There was Lexie standing in the door way with a black spaghetti strap and _very_ short plaid shorts. As she was walking back and forth in her room, slowly putting things away, Mark couldn't help but stare at her _ass_.

It was perfect for her. Not too big, not too small. Same for her breasts. Her body was just perfect.

She began climbing into bed with him after turning off the lights, burying herself under the covers.

He wasn't aware that he'd be sleeping in the same bed as her, but he was definitely not complaining. It amazed him how perfect her body fit next to his.

"What movie?" he asked.

"Whatever you want."

They ended up watch some horror film that Mark mentioned was his favorite, which caused Lexie to freak.

He was laughing at how scared she was.

"Lex, it was just a movie."

Shaking her head vehemently, "Oh my God, Mark. Out of all the movies, really?! UGH"

Still laughing, he managed to pull the covers over himself and face towards her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I hate you. I hate you for making us watch that movie. I'm not gonna be able to sleep now!"

He was still laughing at her, so she playfully punched his arm. His caught her hand before she was able to pull away.

Yanking her arm towards and over him, Lexie ended up on the ground with a loud thump.

She immediately got up and straddled him, until he flipped them over so he was on top, and was tickling her.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 5

"MAAAARK! MARK STOP! MARK!"

Lexie was now screaming and out if breath. She pushed against his chest, causing him to fall on his back.

They were both laughing breathlessly until there were loud footsteps and the opening of the door, whih caused Mark to immediately go and hide under the blanket.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, why in the _world_ are you hollering at 3:00 in the morning?!"

"Sorry daddy. Meredith and I were just watching a funny movie. It won't happy again." she told her father sheepishly. Every time she used the _daddy_ term, she always got her way and she learned to take advantage of that over the years.

Thatcher took a quick glance at the still figure next to his daughter.

"She's sleeping already?"

Lexie was nervous. "Uh-um y-yeah..you know how she can get. Quick to fall asleep, late to wake up. You could put a bomb under her ass and she still wouldn't budge."

"Yeah yeah. Just keep it down, alright? I don't wanna have to come up here again."

"Yes daddy. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, Lexie. Now sleep."

And with that, he closed her door.

Mark untangled himself from the blankets and began laughing quietly.

" _Daddy_? Geeez, what are you, 5?"

"Shut up." she smacked him with a pillow.

He caught it and threw it back and her. At that moment, she grabbed his arm and bit down.

"OOWW!"

"Shh! He's gonna come back up here!"

"You bite like a bitch." Mark groaned. He was sure there would still be teeth marks in the morning.

"And you look like a girl when you sleep."

"Mm, Meredith my ass."

Lexie tried tucking herself under the duvet covers until Mark stole it away. They did this a few times until Lexie got tired and let him have it.

Sick of his games, she pulled herself closer to him using him as a body pillow. She draped her leg over his and laid her hand and placed her head ontop his chest.

Mark had his arm around her shoulder, and could feel her easy breathing against her chest. It felt so normal to be holding her like that.

He drapped the covers over both of them and turned off the desk light.

"Good night, asshole." she told him, as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night, crybaby."

And it was in that moment that Mark Sloan noticed this is the first time he was in bed with a woman without having the urge to fuck her


	7. Chapter 3

Mark was awaken when a loud, shrilling noise filled the room.

He noticed Lexie was still asleep on his chest and he was very hesitant to wake her.

Instead, he inched his hand towards the nightstand to grab his ringing cell.

 **Derek S. is calling...**

it read in bold letters. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Lexie in the process, and made his way in the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Hello?"

"Mark, where the hell are you?!"

"Relax Shep. I drove Lexie home last night and ended up crashing here."

"I specifically told you-"

"And _nothing_ happened, I swear."

"I find that very hard to believe seeing as you went home with her last night."

Mark sighed before continuing.

"Is there a reason you called, or...?"

"Yes, there's a reason! I wake up this morning next to this amazing women who's going crazy about where her sister is. And then, I go downstairs hoping to share my fantastic sex story with my best friend and he isn't there!"

Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Well, where's Meredith now?"

"In the bathroom. She's getting dressed and then I'm taking her home."

"Her mom and dad might still be downstairs. I'm not sure if they left, so you wanna be careful."

"Alright. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, he made his way back into the bedroom.

Lexie had already gotten up because she was now sprawled out on the bed.

Even with bed-head and all, Mark still thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"Who was that?" she asked him in her groggy voice, which he found extremely hot.

"Derek. He's letting Meredith wash-up or whatever, and then he's bringing her back."

She nodded her head. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, but what about your parents?"

"Oh shit." she jumped off her bed, fixed her hair and starting wiping off the previous nights' make-up. Going into the closet, she pulled over a hoodie similar to his and made her way to the door. "Stay here." she told him.

After a few minutes, she re-entered the room.

"You can come downstairs, they aren't home."

As he climbed the steps and went into the kitchen, he sat on a bar stool.

"Where'd your mom them go?"

Lexie shrugged. "Mm, not sure. She just left a note saying they were going out for the day and to not wait up for them tonight."

"Your parents just let you guys do whatever? And leave you back in this huge house...all alone?" Mark's eyes widened.

"Pretty much. Mer and I know how to take care of ourselves so it's really no big deal. We haven't ever gave them a reason not to trust us."

Lexie was heating up the waffle iron and began to unwrap the bacon.

"Need any help?" he asked. He didn't want her doing it by herself, he'd feel bad.

"If you want, you can start making the eggs. I'm allergic..but you can cook enough for you, Mer, and Derek."

After a good 15 minutes, Meredith walked through the door looking refreshed as ever.

Careful to keep her voice down, she whispered. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Out. Won't be home 'til late tonight, said not to wait up. Now bring Derek in before the food gets cold."

As if on cue, Derek walked in with a huge smile when he noticed Mark and Lexie cooking.

"Who knew Mark Sloan could make eggs?"

He chuckled. "Shut up before I make you starve."

...

After finishing breakfast and having Meredith and Derek do the dishes, the four of them were propped up on the couch, watching some Lifetime Movie Network film the girls insisted on. Derek's arm was lazily hanging over Merediths, while Lexie was snuggled up to Mark. Neither of them thought anything of it.

"Are we just gonna watch movies all day or are we actually gonna do something?" Derek was the one to break the silence.

Meredith glanced up at him before turning her eyes back to the screen. "Well, what do you wanna do? It's pouring rain outside."

"We could always go bowling."

Marks' face scrunched up. "Bowling during the day? Kinda lame."

"Oh shut up. Lexie, would you consider bowling?"

"It's kinda early..don't y'think? I mean we could always go tonight."

"Yes! That's sounds like a plan. Hm..6ish?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

...

Once it hit 4:00, Meredith practically kicked the guys out when she mentioned they needed to get ready, and reminded Derek to pick them up at a certain time.

After both getting in and starting up the car, Derek began reversing.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Little Grey last night?"

Mark shook his head. "Nothing, I'm telling you the truth. I drove her home, we watched a movie, and fell asleep. Well not before her dad came up to the room because she was laughing so loud." He smiled at the memory.

"Her dad knew you were there?"

"No. She lied and said her and Meredith were watching a movie."

Derek nodded his head. "Good..that's good. They're something else those sisters, aren't they?"

"They sure are."

They both smiled at the thought of Meredith and Lexie, but Derek noticed Marks' smile was extra big.

"Do you...d-do you like her?"

Almost immediately his head snapped up.

"I mean, she's cool and all but I don't think-"

"You can tell me the truth, Sloan. I won't judge."

He sighed exasperatedly.

"She's beautiful, y'know? And last night while we were laying next to each other, it felt so normal. Like she belonged there...and-and I mean honestly Shep, not once last night did I ever think of getting in her pants. We were already having so much of our own fun, she made me forget about it. But she's young..and I'm not sure if she or I are ready for a relationship."

"You know, I was talking to Meredith on the way here and she mentioned you and Lexie. She said that she thinks you'd be good for each other, even if it's just for the time being. And who cares if she's young? You have the maturity of a horny 15 year old..you need young." Derek chuckled, and so did Mark.

He knew his best friend was right but..Lexie didn't _know_ him. Not manwhore him at least.

"She doesn't know about Addison..."

"And she doesn't need to." Derek interrupted. "The past is the past, Mark. Don't let your mistakes interfere with what you want. You obviously like her, give it a chance. But if you hurt her and Meredith leaves me, I'll kill you."

...

"What do you mean _nothing_ happened last night?!"

"I mean nothing happened last night." Lexie replied nonchalantly. Meredith had been telling her all morning how fantastic the sex with Derek was and now she was prying into her and Mark's business.

"Lex, he's _insanely_ hot! And you had a chance to hit that!"

"Well guess what Mer, I take sex **extremely** serious! I may not be into one night stands and hookups, but it's only because I'm saving myself. I don't see how one night full of orgasms is fulfilling to someones' needs."

Meredith just sighed in defeat. "I understand what you're trying to say Lexie, but at the same time, live a little y'know?"

She was about to walk away when Lexie's voice stopped her.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Meredith turned on her foot and sat back down next to her sister.

"If a man can bring you home in the wee hours of the night and not wanna fuck, he feels something. Trust me."

And with that, she went to get ready leaving Lexie to her thoughts.

...

A good hour passed before the sisters heard a familiar horn beeping outside.

Lexie was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a simple grey v-neck, while Meredith was dressed in black tights and a red blouse.

Mark had on jeans, a black shirt, and his leather jacket, while Derek was wearing similar pants and a white tee.

"Hey, you guys look great!" Shepherd greeted.

"Thanks." they both smiled.

Mark couldn't help how naturally gorgeous Lexie looked. Even when she wasn't trying, she was still absolutely breath-taking.

He shot her a smile and squeezed her hand before looking out towards the window.

...

After getting their shoes and being assigned lanes, the couples walked towards the crowd.

"You and Meredith on one lane, Lexie and I on the other?" Mark asked, putting on his shoes.

Derek nodded. "Let's make a deal, guys! The couple who loses buys dinner."

"Deal." Lexie nodded, shaking his hand to make it official.

She hadn't even flinched when he said the word _couple_ , and neither did Mark.

...

After an ass-whooping of five games, it was obvious that Mark and Lexie won.

"Yes!" she screamed, and as if it were completely normal, she wrapped her arms around Marks' neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He was shocked at first, but eventually felt himself slowly sink into her.

After pulling away and her arms still wrapped around him, she took a step back.

"O-oh m-my G-God, I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't-"

But she was cut off with Mark slamming his lips into hers against, and snaking his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She let out a little moan at the immediate contact.

The kiss started to deepen but when air began a necessity, they pulled apart for a second time.

Completely unaware, they forgot they weren't alone.

Looking at both her sister and Derek, she was nervous. That is, until she saw Meredith pull out a 20 dollar bill and slap in into Derek's hand.

"Dammit, I lost. But anyway, OOOHH LEXIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she did a little dance before smiling at her younger sibling.

"Way to go, man." Derek told Mark, as he slapped a hand on his back.

"Mer, he's not my boyfriend..."

Mark was surprised. "I'm not?"

Lexie was now embarrassed. "I-I mean, you never asked and we never talked about being it.."

"Lexie Grey?" he smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Feeling the air caught in her throat again, she froze for a second.

 _Was he really asking her?_

 _Was this really happening?_

And then she snapped back into reality knowing this is what she wanted.

Before pulling him in for yet another tongue-battling kiss, she answered his question. "Yes, Mark Sloan. I'll be your girlfriend."

"WAIT!" Lexie pulled away from him again, causing Mark to groan loudly. "You two _bet_ on when we'd get together?!"

Her sister and Derek looked at the new-couple guilty, which caused both Lexie and Mark to erupt in laughter.

* * *

 **A/N : Okay so I know it was kinda a lot but for some odd reason, the DocManager would not let me upload Chapter 2 all at once. Keep in mind that I'm doing everything off my iPhone. AND if you are still waiting for an update of my other fic "I'll Stand By You" be patient...it's acomin' ;) thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were amazing for Mark and Lexie.

They spent almost waking minute together. Whether it was back at his house or hers, they were inseperable. They even had secret sleepovers sometimes. When Derek would ask for the house to be alone with Meredith, they'd go back to Lexie's and sneak upstairs. Of course her parents were always gone in the morning so it didn't matter.

If they weren't together, they were on the phone together. Texting, calling... **nonstop**.

The sisters eventually confided in Susan and Thatcher, both who immediately told them to invite the guys over for dinner.

When they did, it was perfect. They met Derek and Mark and had a smooth-sailing feast. Thatcher of course pressed the men with questions, to which they answered without ever hesitating. Susan was a little easier, mentioning how she was thinking of starting her own business and how she and Thatcher were talking about moving to Seattle.

"Moving?" Lexie asked, choking on her food.

Her mother nodded. "Yep. But it's not settled yet...so don't get any ideas!" she wagged her finger at the young couples in front of her.

Mark squeezed her hand under the table, and she knew what he meant.

If her family did decide to move here, they could be a _real_ couple. Something serious.

Yeah she was going to Harvard but they could make a long-distance relationship work, right? She knew of some people who had done it for years, and nothing bad ever happened. And besides, she would always fly back on holidays and some weekends. _They could do it_.

...

She and Mark hadn't slept together yet and it was worrying her that he'd eventually get tired of waiting and find someone else. So when Derek suggested they have one last party at his house for old times' sake, she reluctantly agreed.

After a week of waiting, it was that Friday. It was the night of the party. And Lexie was still a little nervous because she decided herself that tonight was the night she would lose her virginity to Mark Sloan.

...

The party got packed very quickly. By the time 8:00 rolled around, the front yard was completely surrounded with cars.

Mark and Lexie were sitting on the front porch swing again with his arm absent-mindly laying over her shoulders.

Lexie broke the comfortable silence "I'm gonna miss this.."

Mark sighed. "I know..me too. Hopefully your mom them will move."

"Maybe I could finish my senior year here."

"And then college?"

"I'd still be going to Harvard, and I'd only see you during the holidays or the weekends I'd fly down."

Mark understood how hard it was for her, because it was just as bad (if not worst) for him. He had grown attached to Lexie, and his feelings were deep.

"We'll make it work. I promise, babe." He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Just then, a pair of heels were heard clinking against the ground.

"Well, well if it isn't Mark Sloan."

Standing before the couple was the tall red-head with her hands on her hips wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Addie..what are you doing here?"

Lexie knew of Addison. Mark opened up to her and told him about his past. About the many woman he's slept with, including Addison. But she didn't care because as long as nothing happened while they were together, she could give a damn about who came before her. Still, Lexie felt uncomfortable and excused herself to grab a drink.

Walking into the kitchen, saw Meredith and Derek hysterically laughing.

"Hey guys." she told then as she approached.

"Oh, hey Lex! Oh my gosh you have to hear this joke. Tell her, Derek!" her sister encouraged.

Lexie held up her hand. "As much as I'd _love_ to hear what's so damn funny...Addison's here."

Derek's face went blank.

"What? Why? What is she doing here? She wasn't even invited!"

"Did Mark call her?"

"No way, her and Mark are **history**. Besides, he has you."

Lexie got skeptical. Something about them being "history" didn't seem right. She got her drink and left.

When she got back to the porch, Mark and Addison were talking about last summer and how wasted they got.

"Dead Lord, do you remember when you had to bathe me because I had so much vomit in my hair?" Addison cackled.

 _Ew_ , Lexie thought. Her laugh is even more disgusting than she is.

After a 20 minute conversation, Addison left to find a restroom.

Lexie just sat in Marks lap kept tanking the beers.

Guess she wasn't getting any tonight.


	9. Chapter 5

The day was finally here, when the Greys would be leaving Seattle.

As she was packing her suitcase, Lexies' tears started to fall. She didn't wanna leave Mark but she knew she had to. Maybe Susan would eventually settle on living here...hopefully.

Meredith barged into her sisters' room.

"Lex, you wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"To Derek's. I'm gonna tell him bye, you can do the same with Mark."

Lexie nodded. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be downstairs."

...

Before going to the house, they stopped at Starbucks where they each picked up their significant other and themselves coffee.

Approaching the door, Lexie already could sense something was wrong.

The door was unlocked and no one was anywhere to be found. Meredith walked around the back because Derek told her he went morning swimming in the pool.

But Lexie had **no idea** where Mark was. She was walking up and down the halls when she heard something from upstairs.

"Mark? Is that you?"

She climbed the staircase and walked towards his room door.

"Mark, I got you a-"

 _Ohhhh Mark._

What Lexie was faced with was something she never wanted to see.

There was Addison on top of Mark naked, engaging in some obvious sexual activities.

The coffees dropped and so did Lexie's face.

Apparently the noise was enough to get their attention because both of their heads turned.

"Lex..."

Mark immediately pushed Addison off and pulled up his sweatpants.

Lexie ran down the staircase and out the door.

"Lexie! Baby, wait I can explain!"

The faster she ran, the faster the tears came. She was sprinting as fast as her skinny legs could take her.

She heard Mark calling and running after her, but she didn't care. She needed to get the hell out of Seattle and **never** come back.

Fuck Mark, and fuck Addison. Fuck both of them!

Not paying attention to where she was headed, Lexie ran straight into the road and into on-coming traffic.

" **LEXIE**!" was the last thing she heard, until everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N : I felt like I needed to shake this story up a bit. Too much fluff can get boring. As you may have concluded, Lexie gets hit by a car. Next chapter will be her in the hospital and I'm not sure if she'll survive or not. As much as I love her, I want Mark to suffer.**

 **Hahahahaha...debating...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 6

_Mark was trying so hard to catch up with her, but she had a good headstart._

 _He saw her running towards the road, so tried calling out to her again._

 _"LEXIE!"_

 _And there it was._

 _A car was coming directly for her and she didn't even know._

 _Mark saw her body fly about 5 feet into the air and land hard on the gravel. Another one bumped her body and Lexie skidded on the road._

 _"Oh my gosh, sweetheart! I didn't even see you!" The first person who hit her was a woman who came out of her car and began calling 911._

 _The second person was a middle-aged man who was just as worried. They were both trying to get emergency services there as soon as possible._

 _Mark rushed towards her. There was a lot of_ _blood around her skull area, and she had many gashes. Something was bleeding out in her lower body area and he concluded that her it was her pelvis._

 _After waiting a good 5 minutes, ambulences and police cars arrived. It didn't happen very far from the house, but Mark knew Meredith didn't know..and he had to be the one to tell her. He had to be the one to tell her her sister was on her way to hospital because of him._

 _"Excuse me, sir? Are you coming or not?" A fellow paramedic asked. They were able to get Lexie stabilized but they needed to get to the hospital immediately._

 _As much as he wanted to go, he knew he needed to inform Derek them._

 _"Uh..n-no. I'll meet you there. What hospital?"_

 _"Seattle Grace."_

 _Mark nodded and rushed back towards the house._

 _"Meredith, Derek! We need to leave!"_

 _Meredith was the first to look up. "Why? What happened?" She scanned the room looking for her sister. "And where's Lexie?"_

 _"S-she u-um, s-she's i-in t-the a-ambulance..."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _Derek was the next to butt in._

 _"What do you mean?! What happened!"_

 _"S-she u-uh s-saw A-Addison and I-I t-together..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "...and she ran out. I tried catching up to her but it was too late..." tears started running down his face. "S-she w-was h-hit b-by t-two c-c-c-cars a-and I-I...I'm sorry!" he was now sobbing._

 _Everything that had happened and was going to happen from here on out, was entirely his fault. If he had just kept it in his pants long enough..._

 _"MY SISTER GOT HIT BY A FUCKING CAR BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP BEING A WHORE!?"_

 _Meredith rushed up to hit him but Derek caught her just in time. She tried kicking and scratching but Derek wouldn't remove his grip. He knew she could do some damage if he did._

 _All of a sudden, a door closed and out came Addison._

 _Meredith's immediately turned to the staircase and her eyes darkened. Derek noticed this._

 _She was out to kill._

 _Without even realizing, he accidentally_ _loosened his grip and Meredith charged towards the red head._

 _When she reached her, she started hitting and kicking, and cussing extremely loud._

 _Addison was crying out for help but Meredith didn't care. She part of the reason her sister was in the hospital right now, and she was gonna pay._

 _She grabbed Addisons head and began slamming it on the wall._

 _Both men rushed to tear her off the red-head._

 _Meredith kicked and spit on her. She was proud of herself. Addison was bleeding out of her mouth and nose, there were scratches that looked like claw marks going down her eyes._

 _"Meredith! Meredith, STOP!"_

 _"I hope you burn in hell, you fucking bitch. If anything happens to my sister, I'll kill both of you." she told them, looking between Mark and Addison._

 _"Meredith..babe, it's time to go. Let's go see Lexie.." Derek soothingly told her._

 _Mark felt obligated to do something. "I'm gonna take Addison to the ER and get her cuts cleaned..."_

 _"Yeah Mark, you do that!" Meredith spat. "And don't you dare ever fucking come near my family and I again."_

 _Derek led her out the door and put her in his truck. As much as he wanted to hate Mark right now, he needed to focus on Lexie._

 _Little Grey was like a sister to him now and he considered her family. She was always so sweet, loving, and caring._

 _But he remembers specifically telling Mark not to hurt her, and that is exactly what he did._


	11. Chapter 7

That was then. This was now.

Derek and Meredith were the first to arrive. She called her parents and told them an accident had occured.

When Thatcher and Susan came, Meredith didn't tell them the whole story. Just that her sister had gotten hurt.

She wanted Mark to feel like shit on his own. She wanted that guilt to silently eat him alive.

Now, they were all waiting for Lexie to come out of surgery.

Mark had arrived a few minutes after Susan them, and he saw the heartbroken looks on their faces. They pulled him into tight hugs and began crying.

But over the shoulder, Mark could feel Merediths' gaze burning into him. This is what she wanted. She wanted him to feel like shit and it was working.

...

A whole 7 hours later, a surgeon came out of the doors and toward the group.

"Family of Lexie Grey?"

All five of them stood up.

Susan was first. "Is she okay? Is my daughter okay? What's wrong?"

" , your daughter was brought here with many extensive injuries. A dislocated hip, a pelvic fracture, and massive head trauma..."

She nodded for her to continue.

"Our orthopedic surgeon was able to correctly realigned the bones in her hip and pelvis. But, the bleeding in your daughters brain was severe."

"I-Is my sister o-okay?" Meredith asked.

The surgeon looked toward the ground.

Susan grew worried. "Answer my daugters question. Is Lexie okay?"

" ..."

"IS. LEXIE. OKAY?!"

"Lexie came in with a epidural hemmorage..."

"IS MY DAUGHTER OKAY?!" Thatcher yelled.

The surgeon looked to the ground once again.

"I'm so sorry ..."

"NO! No no no no no...NOOO!"

Susan fell back into the chair and sobbed. Thatcher followed and they cried together.

Mark froze.

But Meredith was the worst.

Her bright blue eyes darkened, looking stone cold.

"M-my sisters d-dead?"

The surgeons head snapped up.

"Oh, NO! No!" she sighed. "The bleeding in her brain was vast and we were able to get it under control and fix it. When we were bringing her off the anethesia, she began bleeding out again so we fixed it again put in a shunt. We then proceeded with putting her in a medically induced coma.."

"When will she wake up?"

The surgeon was silent for a moment. "Your sisters' chances of waking up is 50-50.."

Meredith nodded. She understood the sevrity of the situation, but she also knew Lexie was strong. Both physically and emotionally, and she had to believe her sister would pull through.

"Can I..can I see her?"

The surgeon nodded. "Let me just get an intern to escort you to her room."

They all went in at once.

The sight of her made Mark cringe.

There was his Lexie, laying on a hospital bed. Tubes and needles connected to her in every direction. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

Susan had to step out for a while, and Thatcher followed. It was too hard to see their beloved baby girl like that.

Meredith grabbed a chair and took Lexie's hand. She looked at the nurse.

"Can she hear me?"

The nurse nodded.

"Hey Lex...it's me."

The tears were rolling down again.

"I-I need you to wake up, okay? I-I need you to stop playing games and come back to me. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I love you sis...so much."

Her voice was cracking and she started to sob.

"Lexie, please. You're my bestfriend. You're the only person who's been where I've been. You're the only person who understands me. You're my **person** , Lex so I need you to wake up and smile. I need to see you smile to know everythings gonna be okay. Because I don't know what I'll do without you..."

She was shaking violently while Derek rubbed her back.

Meredith wiped some tears and stood up, kissing Lexie on the head.

"I love you, Lex. I love you so much."

She was walking toward the door of the room when she turned toward Mark.

"How does it feel to know this is all your fault? How does it feel to know my sister might DIE because you were so selfish?"

Merediths' tone was so monotone. No emotion at all.

Mark looked toward the ground.

"And if God forbid something happens to her..I hope you live with that guilt for the rest of your life."

He knew she was right. If he hadn't been so selfish, this wouldn't have happened.

He slept with Addison because he fell back into his old ways, not because he cared for her. He just needed to get off real quick and he took the closest piece of ass he saw. He was hurting because he knew it was Lexies' last day.

And now his girlfriend was in the hospital because of. Ex, when she wakes up.

If she wakes up.

Meredith turned to him one more time before leaving.

"Mark?"

He looked up at her.

"I really wish it were you dying on the bed right now instead."

And with that, she left.

 **A/N : Hey guys! Okay so this _may_ be the last update for a little while...I really wanna focus on my other fics as well too. Especially "I'll Stand By You." Thank you for all your support and love for my stories, I really hope you enjoy this update! I apologize for my lack of medical knowledge! If something is wrong, just pretend I'm right because I honestly didn't even know what I was talking about...LOL. Sorry for the cliffhanger ;P**


	12. Chapter 8

3 weeks passed since Lexie was in the coma and she was showing no change.

The Greys had officially moved to Seattle and enrolled Meredith into the nearby highschool.

Meredith never left the hospital since the accident, except for school. Before school she was here and afterschool she stayed until the next day. Eventually, she fell into a routine.

Lexie's room had a full furnished bathroom and a cot so Meredith took advantage of it and made it into her little home. She even had her own section with all her overnight and school clothes in the corner.

Susan and Thatcher stopped by sometimes too, but because the doctor told them Lexie showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, they figured they needed to go through life as normal as they could.

They loved their daughter, very much..but they knew she wouldn't have wanted them to put their life on pause. So both parents went back to work the best they could.

Meredith still hadn't told her parents the real story of the accident. They really did believe that it was just that, an accident. Part of it was and the other part was a mistake.

Derek was almost always in Lexies' room. Mostly he was there for his girlfriend, but her little sister as well.

Mark on the other hand was not welcomed in the room at all. As long as Meredith was there, she specifically told the nurses that he was to come nowhere near her or Lexie.

Because he and Derek were both residents at Seattle Grace, it made it somewhat easier. Whenever he were on call, Mark made the time. Derek still hadn't talked to him so he recently moved into a nearby apartment. It wasn't much but it was just enough.

Mark tried his best to see Lexie. He even gave up surguries to scrub in on when Meredith was in school so he'd have time to see her. The nurse that was overlooking her care was a good friend of his, so she let him in when Big Grey wasn't there.

Sometimes, he'd just sit in there and hold her hand while talking to her. Today was one of those days.

"Words can't ever express how sorry that I hurt you, Lexie. Please wake up.."

Ava, the nurse who was overlooking Lexies' care appeared at the door.

"Sloan, the sisters' on her way up. Might wanna leave."

He nodded his head in thanks and looked to his girlfriend one last time. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked out.

...

Mark was charting at the nurses' station when Meredith came running out of Lexies' room.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, MY SISTERS AWAKE!"

His body froze. Lexie was up!

He and a bunch of other nurses went running in to see Lexie choking, meaning she was fight the intubation.

Once Jamie, a fellow nurse, removed the tube and Lexie slowly opened her eyes. Adjusting them to the light and bright surroundings, she squinted.

Meredith on the other hand was crying.

"Oh my goodness Lex, you're awake!"

She was pressing a million kisses on her head.

"Water?" she croaked.

Mark poured her a cup of water which she gladly took. He looked at her with a big smile and some tears running down his cheeks, but all she gave him was an emotionless face.

It truly was a blessing that she was able to keep her memory after being out of it for a considerable amount of time.

The group that once surrounded her bedside left, leaving only her sister and somewhat boyfriend.

She was talking to Meredith about school and how excited she was to go. But when her sister mentioned their family had officially moved to Seattle, her face went blank.

After everything that happened, Seattle was the last place Lexie Grey wanted to be.

...

Meredith walked out to call their parents, leaving just Lexie and Mark in the room.

He was the first to speak up.

"Lexie, I-"

She shook her head and cut him off.

"No. I can't do this. Listen to me very clearly, Mark. _Leave me alone_. I don't blame you for what happened, believe me. But please understand I want _nothing_ to do with you anymore."

Shocked and heartbroken might have been an understatement once those words left her mouth.

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Nothing could've prepared him for this moment.

He hadn't expected her to take him back right away, but he also didn't think she'd sound so harsh about it. On the other hand, he _was_ the reason she nearly died.

Lexie was just staring at him with an unexpressive face.

Mark thought he might as well plead his case before he left.

"I'm begging you to just listen to what I have to say. All I'm asking is for a minute of your time and then I'll leave, okay?"

She nodded her head once, letting him know he was free to continue.

"The reason I slept with Addison...wasn't because I didn't care for you. Because believe me Lexie, _God_ I did. I do. Every morning I'd wake up looking forward to spend my day with you, even if it was only for a few more days. And it was fine, you know, because as long as I got to see you, my day was made." He paused and took a deep breath. She was still staring at him. "I truly did see us going somewhere, Lex and I know I messed up. And I know I'm the reason why you're in here because that guilt has been eating me alive for the past 21 days. Every fiber within me was aching knowing you may never wake up because of my selfish choices. You can say you don't blame me as much as you want, but I know that deep down somewhere you do. So does Meredith and Derek...and probably your mom and dad once they hear the real story." Lexie looked at him with a confused expression, but he ignored it and continued anyway. "Words will never be able to express to you just how sorry I am. I am so sorry for complicating your life and making things harder for you, but I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Tears were welling up in his eyes, but Mark blinked them back.

Lexie was still gawking at him with a slack-jawed expression.

After a few minutes, she regained composure and realized that what she was about to do was probably the best for both of them.

"A part of me will always care for you, Mark..and I'm sorry things happened the way they did. I stayed with you, despite telling me about your past, because I thought you were different. Apparently, I was wrong. Now I'd really like it if you'd leave." She sucked in a deep breath. "Goodbye, Mark."

He finally let the tears fall and walked out.

 **A/N: So...how was it? Have no fear, you will get a happy ending though it will take time. So sorry it's been a while but I will be updating daily from now on. Thanks for being the best readers, review if you'd like :)**


	13. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ BOTH AN'S!**

 **A/N : Sorry it's been a while. I've made a vow to you folks and myself that every night I'll update as soon as I finish HW (for all my fics), so you guys won't have to guess if/when I do. Besides, I have many ideas for other fics..**

 **QUICK QUESTION!**

 **When I'm done with my other fics, should I write one that involves all SGMW doctors in highschool? Of course it will be mainly Slexie...voice your thoughts in reviews!**

A whole month filled with physical therapy and a private tutor later, Lexie Grey was offically cleared to be discharged from the hospital.

She had been working extremely hard to get out of that hell as soon as possible.

Things between her and Mark were still rocky..and she hadn't seen him since she chewed his head off. She didn't blame him though. And she wasn't complaining. He hurt her, terribly. And she'd be damned if she let it happen again.

Susan peeked her head into her daughter's room. "Sweetheart, Dr. Halls said whenever you're ready, we can leave."

Lexie nodded gratefully. "Let me just grab my bag and we can go. Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled and left to give her privacy.

She was gathering her things making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, when she heard a very familiar clearing of the throat.

Turning around, she came face to face with none other than Mark Sloan.

"So.." he began while looking toward the floor, "you're leaving, huh?"

Lexie scoffed. "The hospital, yes. Seattle? No. Though I wish I was."

Mark knew there was nothing he could say that would give her a change of heart. She told him she wanted nothing to do with him, she basically told him to leave her the hell alone.

"Lexie..."

She looked at him and put her hand up to stop him.

"Look, I let you say whatever you needed to say. I get it, you're sorry. But the thing is Mark..." she walked up to get closer to him. "I don't believe in second chances. And I know that's a very selfish thing to say but that's just how I am and I need you to understand that. I was raised to believe that if you have something good in front of you, something you care deeply about, that you should treat it as such." she took in a deep breath before continuing. "What we had was good, Mark..it really was. But I don't forgive easily. It really hurt when I saw you and Addison together, but that's the past. Against all odds, I'm still here.. **alive**. And if that's not something to be thankful for, I don't know what is."

Lexie grabbed her bag and began walking towards the door.

"I meant what I said, Mark. You will always have a special place in my heart...but I need to move on."

Before she walked out, she turned around.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head. "Anything."

"Why _did_ you sleep with her? I mean you claim to care about me so much, but the second we're not together you go off and break my heart."

Taking in a deep breath, he answered her.

"I thought when you left Seattle, you'd forget all about me. Like this summer had meant nothing to you..so I went back into my old ways. If you weren't going to care, why should I? I mean honestly Lex, I really didn't think you felt so strongly about me. I'm not trying to give you a pity story..but my whole life, no one has ever cared about me. I mean sure, Derek's mom but that's it. My own parents didn't give a damn. So when you told me you were leaving, I figured that this was just a summer fling because I'd never see you again. Unless your family moved here, which I'm glad you did."

Lexie rolled her eyes but let him continue.

"I tried to bury myself in sex that I knew was meaningless. But, you came over that day and you proved me wrong. I ran after you because I needed to explain, and well..you know how that turned out..." he looked toward the ground.

All Lexie could do was nod her head and begin her journey back towards the door. Even with all the physical therapy, she still had a small limp.

"Can **I** ask **you** something?" Mark questioned.

Turning around, she raised her eyebrows silently telling him to continue.

"Tell me the truth.." he began. "do you hate me?"

She made her way back to the vacant hospital bed and patted the seat next to her, acknowledging him to sit down.

As soon as he did, she took his hands and entwined them in hers.

"Honestly, I tried to..in the beginning I really did." she told him truthfully. "But my feelings for you were still so deep that I couldn't."

Mark's eyes were now flooded with unshed tears while Lexie's was starting to well up.

"When I came over that day, I was gonna tell you I loved you." she heard Mark's voice catch in his throat. "But well, you know how that went.."

Lexie let out a little laugh before getting serious once again.

"I don't wanna walk away without you knowing that it's not that I hate _you_ , I hate what happened between us."

"You don't have to walk away at all." he pleaded.

She just sighed and gripped his hands tighter.

"If I don't leave now, I'll end up exploding and saying a bunch of things I don't mean."

Mark snapped his head up and looked into her eyes. Sudden anger took over him.

"What things, Lexie?!" he stood up and was now yelling. "That I'm a manwhore? Tell me, Lex! Tell me the truth!"

At first she was a little taken aback by his outburst, until stood up and got as close to eye-level as she could with him.

"You wanna know the _truth_?!" she screamed. "The truth is, everytime I think about what happened..I get this _loathing_ vibe that fills my veins! I start shaking with repulsion and I feel like having an anxiety attack!"

Lexie broke down and it took everything Mark had not to reach out and hold her. After sobbing for a few minutes, she pullled herself together and made sure she had everything she needed once more.

He let his tears go the second she said she loved him.

"So that's the truth, Mark. You wanted it? You got it."

Again, she walked towards the exit and before she hit the door he called out to her one more time.

Lexie turned around and stared at him with tear-stained eyes.

Mark's were puffy and swollen.

"I love you..for whatever it's worth."

And as if he said nothing, she walked out of his life again.

Leaving him completely heartbroken... _again_.

 **A/N : I hope it was worth it, and I know it was short. Things will get worse before they get better.**

 **You have to understand where Lexie is coming from...**

 **I know many of you are asking when they get back together and I can't tell you off the bat when because I don't even know myself. I want Mark to feel the pain Lexie did when she walked in on him, so you will see suffering from Sloan as well.**

 **I feel like when they were on the show, the writers and producers never gave them a real chance.**

 **If you noticed, they never talked out their problems. Slexie issues were kinda pushed aside with the fact that they were "meant to be."**

 **As much as I agree with that, I have to say that I would've enjoy Grey's A LOT more if Mark and Lexie were given better storylines.**

 **When they were killed off, Shonda Rhimes was saying how she had so much planned for these two..but where were all these plans when Lexie was with Jackson? Or Mark was with Julia? I feel like Slexie was taken advantage of and was a big part of the show.**

 **Thus, I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read my stories and those who continue to write you fantastic fics to keep this fandom alive.**

 **Quick shoutout to QueenOfSlexieness because she's one of them!**

 **I know I'm not the best writer but I am truly trying to better myself to make it better for you folks.**

 **Love yall!**


	14. Chapter 10

**QueenOfSlexieness: Infact I do have a Twitter! :) I can't wait for your update of Bless The Rains In Africa girl, I'm awaitin'! ;)**

 **Patsy : I totally understand where you're coming from, and it sucks that Patrick wanted to leave! I feel like MerDer really would've blossomed. MerDer and Slexie were always my favorite OTPs. Along with Japril and Jolex and what not...**

 **As far as Season 12 is concerned, I'm not sure if I'll be watching it. I mean there really isn't anything left to watch..without Derek the show is boring. They can have all the medical drama they want, but the show really did revolve around MerDer in a way most couples couldn't. It started with them...**

Susan was driving home when she noticed the solemn look on her youngest daughters' face.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Lexie turned her head further, looking out towards the window.

"Nothing. I just wanna go home."

Susan knew better than to push. If she wasn't ready to talk, she wasn't going to force her.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, the only noise being the soft sound of the radio.

Lexie was hesitant as to whether or not to tell her mother the real reason she was in the hospital.

At this point, there was a small chance she and Mark would be getting back together. And if they weren't going to be together, what was the point of keeping up with the lie?

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to forget.

All Lexie wanted to do was graduate and be on her way to Harvard.

Of course she could always take her internship elsewhere aside from Seattle..maybe even New York. It was said to believe that Mount Sinai had a good surgical program.

But that was another problematic thought for another rough day.

Not admiring the Seattle rain one bit, she looked out toward the muggy view and inhaled deeply.

...

Upon arriving home, Thatcher was at work and Meredith was at school.

Pulling up to the drive way, Lexie couldn't help but feel like something was strangely familiar.

Maybe it was the house itself.

The four bedroom, three bath house that had a huge kitchen and living room. Along with a pool and jacuzzi out back.

Or maybe it was her bedroom.

The bright pink color her father ended up painting because he knew it was her favorite. The queen bed with the white sheets and pillowcases that had obviously just been bought. Along with the connecting bathroom that looked almost identical to the one back home.

But it wasn't any of those things.

It wasn't the fact that everything looked exactly the way it had in California.

It wasn't the fact that the view that her room overlooked was a similar lake she had glanced at only one too many times before.

Maybe it was because the house that Lexie Grey was now living in...was right next door to the famous Shepherd and Sloan bachelor pad.

The same house she had spent so many nights at.

The same house she shared one too many kisses with the man she loved.

The same house she found Mark sleeping with another woman.

The same house she was trying so hard to forget.

...

It was around three o'clock when Meredith came running up the stairs and into her sisters' room.

She and Lexie's along with the spare room, were the only ones upstairs. Thankfully, Susan and Thatcher were downstairs.

"Lex!" Meredith shrieked.

Lexie was laying comfortably in her bed when her sister came barging in.

One look at her and Lexie knew there was trouble.

Meredith had the same look on her face when she snuck out one night and took the family car before smashing it into a telephone pole and nearly getting grounded for the rest of her life.

That guilty, scared look.

"Mer, what's wrong?"

The tears were already rolling down and her breaths were getting shorter.

"I-I-I-I-I'm pregnant!"

...

An hour after Lexie walked out, Mark was still sitting on the bed contemplating life in general.

"Rough day?"

Derek appeared in the door way with a stack on charts.

Mark just grunted, nearly giving him an acceptable answer.

The pair still hadn't talked to one another since Lexie's accident. Mark had moved out unexpectedly and it hurt Derek.

"Look man, I know we haven't been on the best terms lately but-"

"No." Mark interrupted him with determinaton. "You don't get to come in here and act all innocent." He looked at the older man with tears in his eyes. "You don't get to decide to care now, Derek! You haven't spoken to me in almost three months and all of a sudden, you wanna talk?"

Derek seemed to be surprised of Mark's outburst.

"I know I've been a dick recently, but you did the one thing I asked you not to do. You _hurt_ her, Mark! Not just emotionally but physically as well."

"I love her, Derek!" Even hearing himself say the words out loud scared him. But it was true, and he refused to take it back.

"I love her and I am trying to figure out a way, _any_ way I can to get her back!"

Mark let the tears run freely. Derek sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," he whispered "everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

...

"What do you mean pregnant?!"

"Pregnant as in baby Derek Shepered growing in my uterus!"

She and Meredith were going to graduate high school this year and then be on their way to college. Then med school and so on.

Never had a baby _ever_ fit into their plans, let alone Meredith's.

"What am I gonna do?" Meredith asked, pacing back and forth. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"

Lexie was scared for her sister.

"Did you even tell Derek?"

Meredith shook her head no. "I don't know how to tell him, Lex. What if he doesn't want it? We've only known eachother for a while and it hasn't even been that long! What if he leaves me? What if he wants an aboriton? What if _I_ want an abortion? I don't know what to do!"

She eventually caught on to Lexie's rambling when they first met, and it had stuck with her ever since.

"First, you're gonna tell him.." Lexie started calmly, "then you'll go from there. But first..you _have_ to tell mom."

 **A/N : I know there wasn't much M/L, sorry! But I wanna dig a little deeper into Mer/Lex sistership, and Der/Mark friendship with them being there for one anotber when they need them most.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update!**

If Lexie Grey was scared or even remotely terrified, she didn't show it.

Right now, she was standing in front of Susan and Thatcher with Meredith at her side.

Meredith had called Derek earlier and told him.

He, of course being as shocked as he was, told her he would call back later.

Now, it was time to break the new to their parents and Lexie wasn't sure how they were gonna take it.

"Mom, Dad.." Meredith started. "I have something to tell you..."

...

"She's what?!"

Derek sat on the couch, motionless.

After Meredith's phone call letting him know the big news, Derek went immediately to Mark's apartment which was literally right down the road from the hospital.

When Mark saw Derek knocking ln his door with a solemn look on his face, he pushed all his issues with Lexie aside and focused all his attention of his bestfriend.

"She's pregnant, man"

Mark sighed. "Well, what is she gonna do? More importantly, what are _you_ gonna do?"

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her to get an abortion?" Derek shook his head. "She's graduating from high school this year for God sakes, and then she's going to college. Then medical school. How is the baby supposed to fit into her plans?"

"I'm only a resident. I don't make that much and she doesn't have a job..but a part of me wants her to keep it, y'know? I mean, I love her Mark. I really do..and I can't help but feel somewhat overjoyed by this because even if things were to somehow go to shit with us, that baby would always tie me to her forever. And I love her enough to have that."

Mark took in everything he could and couldn't help but think of Lexie.

He knew Derek needed his attention right now, but he was trying to think what would happen if he was in this position with the other Grey sister.

Although Derek and Meredith were much different than he and Lexie, Mark knew that when it came down to it, Meredith would do whatever Lexie suggested.

They worked like that.

 _What would Lexie say?_

"Honestly man, you should talk to her about this. Open up to her and let her know how you're feeling. Even if Meredith hates me right now, I know she'll take your feelings into consideration. She isn't heartless like that."

Derek nodded. "I'm just scared..."

"Anyone in their right mind would be."

...

"Mom, Dad...please say something."

"I just.." Susan started "I don't know what to say, Meredith."

"Dereks?" Thatcher asked, after a while of being quiet.

Meredith nodded.

Lexie noticed how nervous she was, with the sweating and shaking so she grabbed her hand under the tables and squeezed it appreciatively.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

Susan broke the silence. "I think it's best if you girls go out for a little. Your Father and I have a lot to discuss."

Meredith's heart broke at her mothers' tone and Lexie saw how her face dropped.

"We still love you both unconditionally, but we just need some time alone."

Both girls nodded their heads and made their way towards the door. Meredith grabbed her car keys off the hook and walked out the door.

Lexie knew that her sister needed her boyfriend right now, so she took matters into her own hands.

Pulling out her cell, she texted Derek.

L : Where are you?

Derek was in the middle of talking with Mark when his phone vibrated.

D : Mark's. You okay?

Lexie inwardly flinced at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name.

L : I'm fine. It's Mer.

D : What's the matter?

L : Just told Mom and Dad. She needs you.

D : Ok. Meet Mark's?

Lexie really didn't want to, but she knew she needed to for her sister.

L : Ugh, fine. See you in 10.

Derek smirked up at his phone and looked at his bestfriend.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Lexie's coming with Mer."

Mark's heart swelled. Even though she was only coming for Meredith, the thought of seeing her made him happy.

"What do I do?"

"You get your girl back."

 **A/N : Sorry, no M/L this chapter. But there will be in the next.**


	16. Chapter 12

**I really appreciate all your positive feedback! :) I'm glad you folks are liking this story so far. Sorry guys, I'll try to make the chapters longer!**

Derek texted Lexie the directions and fifteen minutes later, the sisters were in the aparment complex parking lot.

"You sure you wanna do this, Lex?" Meredith asked "I know this w-"

Lexie cut her off. "It's fine Mer, really. I'm here for you and only you, no one else."

Meredith smiled at her younger sister. God, she was lucky to have her in her life.

Climbing out of the car, they made their way to apartment 501.

...

Mark Sloan never lost his cool over a girl...ever.

But now, today, he was.

He swore he cleaned his place twice, top to bottom. Showered at least three times to get the hospital smell off him, and made sure he looked more than exceptional.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at his bestfriend. He didn't know whether ot not to be happy because of the nervousness or pissed about him hurting Lexie, but he'd seen Mark cry over her. Blame himself because of her and although it was true, he'd never wish that pain upon anyone.

It was exactly 7:06PM when Mark's doorbell rang and both their hearts stopped.

...

Meredith and Lexie were standing on the other side of the door, contemplating if they should go in or not.

Why'd they have to meet at Mark's? Like couldn't Derek just meet at _his_ house instead.

Pushing all the negative thoughts aside, Lexie pressed the white button that was right in the middle of the light blue door with the number 501 engraved at the top.

...

It was in that moment Mark Sloan felt his stomach drop.

She was here.

"Does it look okay? Do I look okay? Does it smell good in here? Do I smell good?"

His questions started to go in overdrive and Derek chuckled.

Both of them were in shitty situations right now, but somehow he knew that Mark had a better chance than he.

It wasn't a guarantee Meredith wanted his baby. But as much as Lexie wanted to deny it, she was still very much in love with Mark.

Derek gave him a look before opening the door, revealing the two girls' who Carolyn Shepherd's boys had fallen head over heels for.

...

As soon as the door opened, Lexie felt herself jump back.

Luckily, it was Derek. But when he stepped outside, he gave her a look before taking Meredith by the hand and leading her away towards the elevator.

Meredith looked just as confused as Lexie, but Derek just pulled her inside the apartment and before she could figure out what was happening, she came into contact with the man she was hoping she wouldn't have.

"Hey." he breathed out.

...

"Hi." she squeaked. She really didn't wanna be here.

Mark was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, and it was obvious he had taken a shower before.

"So...uh.."

"Look," Lexie started "we don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"This." she swiped her hand between the two of them before leaning against the door.

"But Lex, I wanna do this.."

"Yeah, well I don't."

Out of nowhere, she saw the tears that were building up in his eyes. "Lexie, I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am! I am _so_ sorry!" he pleaded. " _Please_ , just give me another chance."

"Long story short, Mark; I should've knocked. It's that simple and it's that over."

"Why won't you fight for us, dammit!" he slammed his fist into the nearby wall before hunching over with his hands on his knees.

Lexie's face slowly turned into disgust as she quickly made her way towards him.

" _Fight_ for us? Fight for us! Why should I fight for the guy who is nothing but a constant reminder that this summer was a _mistake_!"

Mark got up in her face as well.

"You don't mean that!"

"I do!" she shouted "I should've _never_ came to Seattle and I should've _never_ got involved with you! You will always be the same manwhore you were the day before, that will _never_ change."

Lexie was in tears now.

Her words cut him deeper than anything ever could. Mark felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"I hate it here! I hate knowing that if I'm not careful enough, I'll run into you and then you'll try and talk to me, and you'll run your same damn story. "Oh Lexie, I'm sorry. Come back to me because I slept with someone else. I love you." Newsflash Mark, you don't cheat on the person you love! So no, I will not fight for " _us_ " because there is _no us_!"

Mark was whole-heartedly crying and was sitting down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

Lexie was sobbing too, as she made her way to the couch and leaned back with her hands on her forehead. She was trying to even out her breathing.

After a few minutes of silence, Mark broke the silence first.

"I've never done this before. I've never done this whole relationship thing and it scared me. It made me wanna run for the hills. I was never really loved, so when you came along it felt different. I felt wanted. You make me feel like I'm good enough." he sniffled "And the dumbest thing I ever did was hurt you." he looked at her and came to sit next to her on the couch. He took her hand in his and gently stroked her tear-stained face.

"I love you Lexie. I love you and I am hoping that you're willing to forgive me. I'm not perfect, I'm flawed. In every way possible. And I'm about to say something and I don't want you to run. But fuck it." he never took his eyes off of her when he spoke. "You're graduating this year and it scares me. It scares me that you're gonna forget everything that happened this summer and you're gonna move on. It scares me that when you start school again, you'll find someone who is all kinds of perfect and doesn't break your heart, someone who isn't me. But I can't. I can't watch you be with someone else when I am completely in love with you. It is you. You are the only thing that matters, you are my good." he inhaled deeply before continuing. "I know I fucked up. I know I did, but I am begging you. _Please_ baby, _please_ forgive me."

Lexie took in everything she could and exhaled a shaky breath.

"I forgive you..." she started. She seen the way Mark's face immediately lit up. "but that doesn't mean I'll forget."

And there it was, his face dropped.

"Lex..."

"I just- This is a lot to take in and honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to give you a second chance and I'll be left once again."

"You won't ever have to worry, because I'll never hurt you again." he tried to reason.

"Actions speak louder than words, Mark.."

"I know, I know.."

...

"You think they're done?"

Meredith snickered. "After almost an hour of yelling? Probably not."

Derek had his ear against the door, tryig to eavesdrop on the conversation.

They were both outside in the dimly lit hallway trying to get in on the drama.

"She said she'd forgive him!"

"Shh!" Meredith slapped his arm.

After two minutes of silence, he gave up.

"You're being really big about this, huh?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged.

"Lexie deserves to be happy. He may have hurt her deeply, but the way she lit up when she was with him...I've never seen anything in my life. My sister deserves the world. And even if Mark isn't my favorite person, he's the one I can see giving it to her."

...

Mark and Lexie sat in complete silence for a good half an hour. It was a comfortable silence though..while Lexie was still trying to contemplate what to do.

Thirty minutes later, she made a decision.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her.

"I think I'm ready..."

"For?"

"This...us..."

"You mean you wanna..?"

She nodded.

Mark wasted no time taking her into his arms. Lexie's broke down at the immediate contact.

"God," he whispered in her hair "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Lexie pulled back and looked him directly in the eye.

"I wanna take this slow.." she said

"Anything! Anything Lex" Mark kissed her passionately and he almost lost it.

During the kiss, Lexie felt herself melt into his embrace. She had been craving this for so long she didn't know how much she missed just being with him.

When air become a necessity, he wrapped an arm lazily around her and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"That kiss definitely was not part of taking it slow" she chuckled and he smirked.

Lexie looked up at him seriously.

"Mark?"

"Hm?"

"You begged me to forgive you and I did..."

"Thank you for that by the way."

She smiled.

"So I'm begging you, please don't break my heart again."

He met her eyes and seen the vulnerability. The hurt. The hesitant look.

"Never again, sweetheart." he pulled her closer. "Never again."

 **A/N : So how'd you like it? Was it too rushed? This chapter was actually supposed to end with Lexie not giving him a second chance at all. But as I started to write, I realized that while Mark did hurt her terribly, he truly does love her for all the right reasons. Mark's childhood had scarred him. I know that isn't an excuse, but it's the truth. So I felt like it was time these two got back together. I owed it to the most fantastic readers in the world! :)**


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N : I know someone asked if Thatcher and Susan would ever find out the real reason Lexie was in the hospital and I'm not sure yet...**

 **That storyline is still a big if for me because if that does get included, they would forbid her from ever seeing Mark again and the two of them _just_ got back together. And no, Meredith really is pregnant!**

It had been a week since they got back together and Lexie started school. Mark offered to take her to the movies for their "first date". He wasn't on-call tonight and since they agreed to take it slow, he thought a movie would be perfect.

She was enrolled into Emerson High School and it was Friday. That whole week was Homecoming Week and Lexie soon learned that Emerson had _a lot_ of school spirit. Lexie made many of new friends within the five days she was there, including a perky redhead named April Kepner and her boyfriend Jackson Avery. Jackson was actually already in college but she met him when he picked her and April up at school.

Lexie was in World History, her last class of the day, when her phone chimed indicating that she had a new text message.

Unlocking her phone, she noticed that it was Mark who texted her.

 **To : Lexie**

 **From : Mark**

 **Hey babe. I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll get off in time for tonight. A gas truck flipped on the highway and multiple traumas came in. I don't know when I'll be done.**

Lexie could tell he was genuinely sorry and she didn't blame him. She understood that his job was a little time consuming and Mark was extremely grateful for that. Within minutes, she responded.

 **To : Mark**

 **From : Lexie**

 **Don't even stress, it's fine. We can always go some other time.**

Mark was at the hospital waiting to scrub in when he was texting his girlfriend. Sometimes he hated being a resident. It took too much time out of his personal life, but at the same time he couldn't wait to be an attending. He was a fifth year resident at Seattle Grace Hospital and was really leaning towards plastics. He wasn't doing it for the boobs or the butts but more for the reconstructive surguries. Having the oppurtunity to give someone their life back...meant the world to every aspiring surgeon there was out there.

Dr. Lucas White, an attending surgeon for Plastics, signaled to him that it was time to begin. He sent Lexie an "I love you" before putting his phone in his lab coat and scrubbing his hands.

...

It was 8:30 when Lexie was laying in bed at home watching her Netflix series, Gossip Girl. April was the one who suggested she start watching and as soon as she did, she was hooked.

Meredith was staying at Dereks while they got ready for the baby. She was currently two months along and was excited to say the least. Nervous, of course but more overjoyed than anything. Maybe a baby didn't fit into her and Derek's plans but with all the help they were getting from their families, both of them knew they'd be able to do it.

Around 8:45 Lexie's phone rang and based off the ringtone, she knew it was Mark.

(A/N: Bold is Lexie, Italics is Mark.)

 **Hello?**

 _Hey babe. You home?_

 **No, Mark. I'm at the club getting wasted with a whole bunch of strange men.**

 _Haha, very funny. Did you eat?_

 **Not yet. I was just about to warm up the leftover pizza.**

 _You want me to grab you something? I just got off a little while ago, I can go to a drive thru._

 **Where were you planning on going?**

 _I don't know, McDonalds?_

 **That's fine. I'll have whatever you're having.**

 _Alright. Are you sure I can come over?_

 **Yes sweetheart, no one's home anyway.**

 _Where's Susan and Thatcher?_

 **They're probably eating out for dinner.**

 _K. See you soon._

 **Bye.**

She hung up with him and pressed the resume button on her remote.

Another fifteen minutes into her show, her bedroom door swung open and Mark appeared with two bags of food and their drinks.

"Hey!" she told him, as she got out of bed to kiss him. Lexie was wearing her black satin and lace slip which she considered a night gown that stopped halfway before her knees. It was extremely short, but Mark wasn't complaining. Her hair was down in her natural curls and she had her glasses on.

He smiled and kissed her before plopping down on her bed. She crawled up next to him and inhaled his scent. He smelled like his cologne, that smelt so sexy, and hospital.

One look at her flatscreen that hung on the wall was all it took for Mark to let out a loud groan.

"You're watching that again?"

Lexie giggled and hit his chest playfully. "Shut up, I like it!"

"It's so much drama." Mark rolled his eyes, "Everyone sleeps with everyone...literally."

"Whatever." Lexie propped herself up against her bed and began digging into the food.

Both of them were starving so Mark started eating and soon enough, the room was filled with silence except for the tv.

After finishing and throwing away their rubbish, Mark began to get up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lex." He turned to kiss her but the look on her face was confused as ever.

"You're going home?"

"Yeah..."

"Stay over, please?" she basically begged.

"Can I?" Mark asked hopefully. Going home to an empty apartment and bed was never any fun. Besides, he hated being away from Lexie.

"Of course, silly."

"But I have to shower." he frowned.

"I have your clothes from the last time you slept over, y'know before..."

Lexie hated talking about their breakup. All it did was bring back unwanted memories for the both of them.

"From the last time?" Mark cut her off. He knew that topic was still a sensitive one for her and probably always would be.

All she did was nod. She got up and went to her closet to pull out his white tshirt, black sweatpants, and a pair of his boxers.

Before they split, Mark and Lexie spent a lot of time with one another. Usually it was Mark who slept over her house when Derek wanted their old place to be alone with Meredith.

Mark nodded gratefully and turned on his heel to enter the bathroom.

Lexie plopped back down and turned off her lights, letting the one from the bathroom leave a small glare in the darkened space. She heard the shower turn on.

She silently said her thanks when she remembered it was a Friday night, which meant she could sleep in all weekend. April asked her beforehand if she wanted to go to the football game but Lexie politely denied saying she was hoping to spend more time with Mark. April understood and ended up staying home that night as well.

Lexie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open and out came Mark fully dressed with wet hair. After hanging up his towel, he laid down next to her and pulled her into him. He began kissing her neck and collarbone when Lexie let out a small moan.

"M-Mark.."

"Hmm?" he didn't bother to lift her head. Instead, he continued his sexual torture.

"I-I can't.."

He looked up at her and saw the vulnerability in her eyes. They hadn't slept together at all yet and Lexie was still a virgin. Mark didn't know that.

"Are you okay, Lex?"

She gave him a small nod and looked down between them.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I-I want to b-but I-I can't.."

"It's okay, baby. I'll wait whenever you're ready." he assured her.

"It's not that I'm not ready" Lexie told him as she kept her head down, "i-it's just that y-you're m-my first..."

Mark's mind went completely blank. He knew that losing your virginity was a big thing, especially to girls and he didn't know if Lexie was willing to lose it to him at all.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Mark was able to find his voice again.

"It's okay, Lex. Like I said before, I'll wait for whenever you're ready."

"But that's the thing, I'm ready."

She caressed his cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid inside his mouth and she smoothly but quickly straddled him and sat upright in his lap.

Mark held on to her hips to steady the both of them before sliding his way up to lean against the bedpost.

Lexie was kissing his neck and leaving her mark. She knew a lot about sex but she just never had the confidence to act upon her knowledge. Not until Mark at least.

Their little make out session was getting hotter by the minute. Ther tongues battled in dominance as Mark slid his hand under her shirt and up her bare back. Lexie pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He didn't want her to regret it in the morning.

All she did was attack his lips once more and pushed him on his back.

...

An hour later, both of them were naked and tangled together. Lexie had been silent ever since they finished and Mark was getting worried.

 _She probably hates me now_ , he thought. _I just took her virginity and she regrets it_.

On the other hand, Lexie felt like she was on Cloud9. He made her feel wanted, loved. He was so gentle, afraid that if he went too hard or fast she'd get hurt. But after a few rounds and different positions, they got into the groove of it. She still remembered the way Mark gazed at her body. And being loved by him was a high she never wanted to come down from.

"Lex?" he peeked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"H-How was it?"

She looked up at him and saw the worry that filled his eyes.

"Fantastic!" she quickly reassured him.

He let out a breath of relief. "Yeah?"

"Mhm.." Lexie nodded her head as she began placing soft and gentle kisses on his lips. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be my first."

Mark smiled into their kiss and deepened it once more. He slid his tongue in her mouth and flipped them over so he was on top.

Lexie quickly understood what he was doing and moved her mouth towards his neck. Mark let out a loud groan when she nibbled on his nape.

The rest of their night was filled with screams, moans, and a whole lotta mushing.

 **A/N : Okay, so they finally did it! LOL I'm not good at writing those type of things but I tried my best. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Reviews make me happy! :)**


	18. Chapter 14

Mark ended up staying the night and awoke the next morning when he heard someone rustling around downstairs. Lexie's bed was beyond comfortable and he didn't want to move one bit. He took a quick look at his girlfriend who was curled up into him with her hand resting on his chest. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair was a little messy, but to him she was still breathtakingly beautiful. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Being the curious fella his was, Mark gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and slowly untangled himself, making sure not to wake her in the process.

It was 8:37 AM when he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Unbeknowest to him, he was greeted with the sight of Susan and Thatcher making breakfast.

"Mark!" Susan said surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah.." Mark chuckled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while looking down at the floor noticing he was shirtless with only his sweatpants on "I kinda spent the night with Lex."

Thatcher only nodded his head slowly while he eyed the boy in front of him. "Uh huh.."

Mark looked up and seen his girlfriends father eyeing him down. "She's actually asleep right now upstairs..I just came down to see who was here."

Susan gave him a gentle smile and rinsed the pan she was about to use. "Well, tell Lexie that we won't be home next week Wednesday. Her aunt Edna is extremely sick and our family asked for us to go up there next weekend. She already knows but I figure you'd remind her the reason we won't be home."

Mark bobbed his head in agreement and asked if they needed help with anything. Susan offered for him to start with the waffles while Thatcher was cracking the eggs and shooting him several glances as if he had something to say, but didn't have the heart to say it out loud.

A few minutes passed before Susan excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the two nen in the kitchen. That's when Thatcher finally decided to speak up.

"Mark, I know we aren't very close. But you've been with my daughter for a while and I've seen how happy you make her." Thatcher sighed before looking up to the young man. "She was always a fairly happy child, always trying to find the best in everyone..and all I ask is that you don't take advantage of that. Don't mistake her kindness for weakness. Lexie is a very intelligent young and beautiful growing woman, who has _needs_."

Mark looked at him questionably before raising an eyebrow. "E-Excuse me, sir? _Needs_?"

"Yes, needs." The older man agreed. "Needs in which a male figure would satisy..."

Mark still didn't seem to understand, so Thatcher decided to just out with it already.

"Mark, I know you two slept together already."

He was completely lost for words. His eyes widened. How had her father found out? It seriously hadn't even been a day!?

"I-um y-you see I-I w-"

"No need to lie. I may be old but remember, I was once a teenage boy."

"H-How did you find out?"

Thatcher narrowed his eyes and was just about to answer when Susan walked in. "So boys, how's it comin' along so far?"

Both men grunted in agreement.

"Ookay then.." she mumbled as she went to fry the bacon.

...

Lexie woke when she felt strong, masculine arms entangle around her body. She sighed comfortably as she turned around and found comfort in her boyfriends body heat.

"Good morning, baby." Mark greeted her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Lexie took the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss and slowly slide her tongue across his bottom lip. She bit down gently, making sure it wasn't too hard. When Mark moaned in response, she straddled him and pushed him back so she was now towering over him with her legs on either side of his lower waist.

She pulled away with a grin on her face, as she saw that he was breathless. Lexie smiled and gave him one last peck. "Morning hon." Before going into the bathroom.

Lexie was dressed in only his big tshirt and her lace panties.

Mark wore a slack jaw expression when she made her way off his now bulging waist and into the restroom.

 _Did she seriously just start something and not finish?_

Two minutes later, Lexie emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a high messy bun and her face glistening. He figured she probably freshened up.

"So..." Mark began quietly. He knew that as much as Lexie wanted to pretend the previous night was nothing, it was so much more. Last night they had become one. She had finally opened up to him and let him take the most precious thing she could've owned. He took it from her and he wasn't so sure she had wanted it to be taken.

"So..?" Lexie asked, genuinely confused.

Mark sighed and motioned for her to come lay next to him. She was leaning against the bathroom door with her hands crossed when he patted the seat next to him.

When she finally sat down, he opened his mouth. "Lex-" he began, but was cut off.

"Mark, I know you want to talk to me about last night. But seriously, it's not a big deal."

"Lexie, you know damn well it's a big deal. You lost your _virginity_ to me!"

"Okay, and?" she rolled her eyes. "People lose their virginities all the time."

"But you lost yours to _me_.." he tried to explain.

"Did you want it to be someone else?!" she shouted.

"N-Oh God no, baby." he said when he saw the look on her face. Mark stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes.

"I am so glad you allowed me your maidenhood. I'm honored that you would let me, out of everyone, be the one to give you the pleasure."

Lexie looked up to him and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"I-I w-was scared at f-first.." she admitted and looked down, playing with her fingers; "b-but I love you."

Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. A couple seconds later, Lexie felt her shoulder getting wet and heard silent sobs.

"Babe?" she asked while pulling up his head to meet his eyes, "what's wrong?"

Mark was sobbing and kissed her.

"God Lex, I don't when I got so lucky. I truly don't deserve you. After I fucked up, you still took me back even when I didn't deserve it." He kissed her head and pulled her into him again. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, baby. I love you so much, sweetheart. Please don't ever leave me." he begged. That's when the truth came out.

"Lex I, I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret this. That you should've never given me another chance. You're a beautiful, young lady. With your doe brown eyes or your long auburn hair..your perfect body and your infuriating smile. You're everything a guy could want..everything a guy could ask for..and I messed up big time. Why me?" he asked honestly. "Why do you want to be with a fuckup like me?"

He was still crying when Lexie slowly untangled herself and started to get up. Mark, thinking she was gonna walk out, cried harder and slowly shook his head. Little did he know, she was only situating herself to straddle him and sit in his lap. When she did just that, he nuzzled his head in her neck while she stroked her hair. Mark was still shaking and sniffling from all the crying. Lexie waited for him to calm down before pouring out her heart.

"Baby, look at me." she told him firmly. She gently caressed the sides of his face. When his eyes met hers, her breath almost caught in her throat by the way he looked. His eyes were red and puffy, his head was dishevled, but most of all.. the look on his face was filled with honesty and love.

"What happened to us is in the past. Yes, you hurt me. Terribly. I tried so hard to hate you when we split. I tried, so unbelieveably hard." she repeated, looking up to the ceiling. "Even when we were apart, I still loved you no matter how many times I denied it." she started to tear, "but I loved you even then. I **love** you. I will _always_ love you, I will always be _in_ love with you." she kissed him passionately. She tasted and felt his new tears. "So, you asked why I still want you, huh?" Mark nodded his head slowly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even big mistakes, like you.." she smirked and he playfully rolled his eyes. "I know I told you I wasn't ever going to be able to forgive you, that I didn't ever _want_ to forgive you..but I was sitting in my room alone a few nights before I went with Mer to your house and I kept reminiscing on everything good that every happened to us. Despite that one mistake, I outweighed the good with all the bad and I couldn't help but miss that. Miss _you_ , miss _us_. When I showed up at your house that night, I had no intention of getting back together. Yes, I missed you terribly but I couldn't seem to swallow my pride and let you in again. I had rebuilt my walls so high that I refused to let you hurt me again. But as we talked, I realized that you can fuck up a thousand times and I'll still take you back because I love you so much. Don't ever forget that, Mark."

Her boyfriend stared at her in awe as he took in all her seriousness. Of course he knew he hurt her and it truly was something he'd take back in a heartbeat, but sitting before him was not only his girlfriend but the woman who his heart swelled for; the woman who made his heart skip a beat and caused the air to hitch in his throat because she was so beautiful. Through everything he put her through, she still loved him. She still wanted him. They way she made him feel, cherished and wanted, was something he never experienced in all his years of living.

There was something about the way Lexie poured her heart out to him. It was genuine. Her voice was filled with pure honesty and clarity.

"So don't you ever for a moment think I'll ever regret this." she continued. "Because I am _never_ going to regret us or you. You may be annoying as hell and get on my nerves sometines, but there is noone else I'd rather put up with." She kissed him softly yet passionately, as Mark felt more tears prick his eyes.

"Lexie, you truly are the most amazing woman I know." he told her honestly. His voice filled with affection and his eyes containing nothing but love.

"I know." she smirked as he laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"But I really am sorry for ever-"

"In order for us to move on properly, you _need_ to stop apologizing. I get it, you're sorry. But the past is the past..and some things are better left there, don't ya think?" Lexie suggested.

"God, I love you." Mark said while breathing her in. She smelled like vanilla bean, just like her shampoo.

He always knew but now it was clear.

Vanilla bean is what he wanted to smell for the rest of his life.

 **A/N : I really just wanted to show how Mark and Lexie are slowly overcoming the past as a couple. Thanks for reading!**

 **OH and since my first fic "I'll Stand By You" is almost over, do you guys have any ideas for new fics? I still will be finishing "The Lost Get Found" and this one..but the only idea I have is a highschool fanfic and I'm not too sure. Leave your suggestions in the reviews or you can simply PM me! Til' next time:)**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N : Just wanted to thank all of you for waiting. I know I haven't been up to date lately, but I wanna thank y'all for sticking with me:) I hope you enjoy. Review with your thoughts!**

It was Monday morning when Lexie awoke and immediately she missed _his_ body heat.

After their enjoyable Friday night and Saturday morning, Mark was called in for an emergency trauma from an accident that occured. He continued to stay on call all night until Sunday afternoon when he was finally able to leave and get some decent rest. He kept hounding Lexie into coming over, but she knew he needed his sleep more than anything. So she declined and told him "next time".

It was currently five in the morning meaning she had an hour or two before she needed to get up and start getting ready for school. Rolling over, she picked up her phone and took a look at the brightly lit cellular device in hand. There were six new text messages, five from Mark and one from Meredith from the night before.

 **From : Meredith**

 **To : Lexie**

 **11:39PM**

 **Hey lil' sis. You going to school tomorrow? I miss you.**

She sleepily grinned and replied.

 **To : Meredith**

 **From : Lexie**

 **5:04AM**

 **Hey Mer! Yes, I am going. I can't wait to see you :) Call me when you get there. Much love, xoxo.**

Then she went on to check the messages from her boyfriend.

 **From : Mark**

 **To : Lexie**

 **12:09AM**

 **Hey babe. You're probably sleeping right now but I just texted you to let you know I just woke up. That sleep was well needed, yet it would've been better if you were here:) I miss you. Goodnight.**

Lexie smiled and laughed when she read all the other texts.

 **From : Mark**

 **To : Lexie**

 **12:15AM**

 **Okay so I was really contemplating on whether to call you or not, but I know you need your sleep because of school tomorrow. Sweet dreams baby, I love you.**

 **From : Mark**

 **To : Lexie**

 **12:26AM**

 **I'm bored outta my mind. Please answer, babe.**

 **From : Mark**

 **To : Lexie**

 **1:15AM**

 **I've been up for almost an hour trying to fall asleep, but all I seem to be doing is thinking about you. I hope you're getting a good nights rest, at least one of us is:( I'm so lucky to have you back in my life, Lex and I hope you never forget that. You're truly an amazing woman inside and out. Thank you for being awesome:). Okay okay, I give up. I'm getting a little tired. Text/call me when you wake up. Let me know if you need a ride tomorrow. Love you so much.**

A wide grin appeared on her face when she realized something.

For all the wrongs Mark had done, he really outdid himself. At first she was very hesitant on whether or not she would even consider getting back together with him, but she loved him with everything she had and that had to be enough.

...

It was a class before lunch when Lexie's phone vibrated violently.

 **From : Mark**

 **Wyd?**

 **From : Lexie**

 **Waiting for the lunch bell to ring.**

 **From : Mark**

 **10 more mins?**

 **From : Lexie**

 **Yeah. Why?**

 **From : Mark**

 **You wanna skip and go out for lunch?**

Lexie thought it over. It was a Wednesday which was considered a "short day" at Emerson High and they really only had three classes that day. Her first one was in the morning, then recess, and now she was in second period which was right before lunch. After lunch was third and then it was afterschool. She never really skipped lunch, let alone school. And chances were was that Mark was gonna convince her to end up staying with him and not going to third. It's not like Lexie needed to go, well she did but all her grades were beyond exceptional. Straight A's in every class, and a 4.1 GPA. She mulled over the thought once more before replying.

 **From : Lexie**

 **Meet me at the backgates at 12:00.**

 **From : Mark**

 **;)**

...

12:00 came around sooner than usual and Lexie was getting antsy. It had only been barely a day and she was itching to see Mark again.

They had been on good terms ever since getting back together, practically on cloud nine. And in some ways that was a good thing.

Mark called her as soon as the bell rang to let her know he was outside. She practically ran to the backgates where she seen Mark's truck parked.

He saw her in the mirror and smiled. She got into the passenger and he kissed her completely.

"Hey sweetcheeks."

Lexie blushed. "Hey hon."

"So," he elaborated, "where to?"

She smiled. "Anywhere."

...

It was practically seven o'clock when Mark dropped Lexie back off at home.

"Call me when you get home, Mark. I'm serious."

"Alright, alright. I will. Now get out of my car." he smirked.

Lexie rolled her eyes playfully before getting out of his truck and slamming the door.

"Hey!" Mark shouted.

She turned around to see him leaning over the seat with a confused look on his face.

Lexie gave him a questioning stare.

"Oh okay, no need to kiss me."

She ran back towards the drivers side and opened his door. Upon it opening, she took no time to hop on up, grab the back of his neck, and kiss him passionately. Mark tangled his fingers in her wavy curls and let out a slight moan. Lexie pulled away and smiled. "Call me when you get home. Love you!" she called back and she started making her way towards her front door.

Mark smiled genuinely as he stared at his girlfriends retreating figure. She was wearing a red and black flannel with black tights and a black camisole.

 _"That girl is gonna be my wife someday."_ he thought.

...

When she entered the house, it was oddly quiet. It wasn't too late so Lexie thought her parents either weren't home and Meredith was with Derek. The car garage was closed so she wasn't able to get a look to see if the car was home.

She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she saw Thatcher sitting at the kitchen table with his hands folded with a stern look on his face.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey."

Lexie turned around at the sound of her full name. She gulped, she knew she was in trouble.

"Y-Yes daddy?"

"Explain to me why the hell you weren't in third period today, and why your counselor said she saw you leaving to go off campus."

 **A/N : I was such in a rush to get this update out I didn't even bother to reread of check for spelling errors. If there's something you don't understand, feel free to PM me with your questions. I'll probably be starting my highschool fic soon which will be primarily Slexie with a hint of all our other favorite couples as well.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Please read the authors note when done.**

"I-um, w-what?" she managed to stutter out.

"You heard me." Thatcher warned, "Now answer me!"

Lexie sighed. "It's true. I left to go off-campus for lunch and I didn't return."

"And who'd you go with?"

"M-" Lexie was so close to ratting out her boyfriend, before her sister came down stairs and saved the day.

"She was with me." a voice interrupted. Standing at the base of the stairs was low and behold, a three month pregnant Meredith Grey. "I pressured her into coming to the diner because I was craving a burger and the school lunch sucks."

Lexie looked at her sister gratefully while Thatcher was mentally trying to piece everything together.

"That doesn't make it okay to leave the school premises." Thatcher reprimanded. "I expect better from you, Alexandra."

"Yes, daddy."

"And you too, Meredith." he pointed a finger in her direction.

The older Grey nodded her in understanding before making her way back upstairs and into her room.

Lexie followed in suit. She knocked on her sisters door, and was surprised when she seen her and Derek cuddling on the bed.

She cleared her throat and Derek jumped in shock before falling on the floor with a strangled attempt in getting back up.

Lexie couldn't help but laugh, as did Meredith while Derek was glaring at both girls.

"You needed something, Lex?"

"I just wanted to say thank you..for what you did downstairs. For covering up for me with Dad."

Meredith shook her head. "It was no problem, seriously. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I can't keep blaming telling him everything I do wrong is caused by my pregnancy."

"Why, you never have a problem doing it with me?" Derek quipped.

Meredith cuffed him upside the head which resulted in a loud "OW".

Lexie just laughed and her sisters' antics.

"Well, you both have a good night."

"Night Lex!"

"Bye Lexie."

And with that, she closed Meredith's bedroom door.

...

Back in her room, Lexie was currently talking to Mark while finishing her homework.

"I just don't understand why he was so mad.." she said, "him and my mother were much worse as teenagers."

Lexie remembered all the throwback stories Susan once told her about her and Thatcher and their crazy teenagehood.

"He just wants better for you, baby. Every parent does for their child." came Mark's voice from the other end.

"But it's so hypocritical if you think about it! Like geez, cut a girl some slack. That was the first time I've _ever_ skipped."

Mark bit the insides of his cheeks to refrain from laughing at his girlfriends wits.

"There's a first for everything." she continued.

"That's true. But I think he's just trying to be safe."

"He's acting like I burned down to house." she muttered.

"With the anger and the way you're talking to me now, I'm surprised you haven't."

...

Lexie heard her phone ringing from beneath her. It was distant, but still loud enough to jostle her during sleep.

By the constant vibrations and ringing, she knew it was a phonecall. Looking at the caller ID, a picture of her a Mark appeared along with his name and number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm surprised you answered..how's school?"

"What do you mean how's school?" Lexie was genuinely confused.

"Aren't you at school?" Mark asked.

"Uh, no..." Lexie dragged out, "I just woke up."

"Babe, it's 9:45."

"What!" Lexie jumped out of bed and checked her phone time. Sure enough, it was 9:45. She began rushing to get ready. By 9:55 she had brushed her teeth, washed up, showered and changed her clothes. She was talking to Mark all the while, refraining from smacking him the next time she seen him from all his snarky side comments about "being irresponsible". They quickly but genuinely said their goodbyes before she ran downstairs and hoped her mom or someone was home to take her to school.

Coming down with her gray sweatpants, black camisole, and hair thrown up in a messy bun, Lexie came in contact with her mother and sister sitting at the dining table.

Susan seemed intrigued by her coffee and morning paper, while Meredith seemed bored out of her mind scrolling through her Instagram.

When she noticed Lexie's presence, she smiled and nodded.

"I seen Mark's insta lastnight, cute pic." she commented.

"What do you mean?"

Meredith scrolled a little before showing Lexie a picture on her screen.

It was a picture she and Mark had taken the day before. She remembered they had gone to the beach after he picked her up from school, took her to her house to grab a swimsuit, and they were on their way.

It was of both of them, Lexie in her lace-up black halter bikini and Mark shirtless in his black swim trunks. They asked someone to take a picture of them. The wind was blowing, leaving Lexie's hair in her face, both were smiling at one another with such love in their eyes, while Mark's hand was in the small of her back. Their stare was so powerful yet so delicate.

It was Wednesday morning, which meant that not only were Susan and Thatcher leaving tonight to visit her sick Aunt Edna, but it was also "Women Crush Wednesday". An Instagram "holiday".

" **marksloan ; I look at you and know that this is it. I want you, forever. Wherever you are, that's where my home is. I love you, baby. ㈏2 #wifeywednesday** "

Lexie smiled and went through the comments. Besides Derek's " **Woah, Sloan's got a heart. Love you both.** ", April's " **OMG, too cute!** ", and a few others who complimented them, there was a particular comment that made Lexie cringe. It was from Addison's brother, Archer. It asked; " **Y'all still together? Even after what happened?** " Mark replied with a simple " **Yes**." while Lexie wasn't having it. She handed Meredith back her phone and picked up her own to type up her reply.

" **lexiegrey ; I chose to stay with him for all the things he did right and not leave him for the one thing he did wrong. archermontgomery** "

Lexie was proud of herself. She was so tired of people making comments about still being with Mark. They were trying to move past that and with people like Archer who were constantly bringing up his mistake, they weren't ever going to get anywhere.

Lexie scrolled through Instagram for a while longer. When she clicked on the home button, she was taken to her page where she didn't post much. Her profile picture was of her and Mark and her bio simply said "Mark Everett Sloan's." while Mark's said "Alexandra Caroline Grey's." in his. Like they belonged to and with each other. She smiled.

"So.." Lexie spoke up after "Mom, can you take me to school?"

Susan finally put her coffee down and gave her daughters a straight face.

"You folks aren't going to school. I need to run to the store to grab a few things before your father and I leave tonight, you comin'?"

Meredith and Lexie were out the door before Susan had even finished her sentence.

...

The car ride was anything but quiet. Meredith was begging Susan to use the family car, while Lexie was asking to leave money for her to go shopping. She was also texting Mark simotaneously, but he was in surgery.

"Okay, I'll bite. I'll let you guys use the car and leave money but I want you both to answer this next question honestly."

Meredith and Lexie were waiting for their mother to continue. Just as they were about to approach the stoplight, the light turned yellow, then red, and the car came to a slow halt. Susan looked at both her girls.

"Why did you both lie to your father last night?"

 **A/N : Hey guys, I'm finally back. Thank you so much for being patient with me. My uncle just recently passed away for cardiomyopathy, heart muscle diesase, and my family has been taking it hard. That and I got a little stuck with writer's block. So I apologize. Also, Instagram will be mentioned often. I love the idea of having social media incorporated ;P I hope you guys caught the movie quote I used! It's in one of my favorites, lol. Again, thank you all for your patience along with your continued love and support for this story. See you next update!**


	21. Chapter 17

**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ BOTH AUTHORS NOTES.**

 **A/N : I know, I know. I'm a terrible person! I've recieved many PMs on when and how I was going to continue my stories. Like I said from the beginning, I refuse to leave you guys hanging. All of my fics will be ended properly. Please understand that family matters have come up once again. Last update I told you folks about my uncle passing from cardiomyopathy. He was my dad's brother. While that is true, another sudden and tragic death took place recently. My uncle, on my mom's side, my aunties husband, passed away on November 8th from a rare tumor/cancer. It started in his bones, and rapidly travelled to his stomach and soon enough elsewhere in his body. I grew up loving this man like a second father so you can imagine how hard my family and I are taking it. Slowly but surely, we are coping the best we can. Alright enough of the morbidness, let's get on with the story. :)**

Once Lexie and Meredith fully explained the honest story, Susan's facial expression was something one could not comprehend. After a while of sitting in silence in the now mall parking lot, she finally spoke up.

"The only reason I knew you both were lying was because I seen you get into the car with Mark, Lexie."

"How? When?"

"I was dropping off Meredith's Chemistry textbook off at the office so she wouldn't be charged with an overdue fine. That's when I saw you walking towards the back gates."

Lexie sat in the back seat, being extremely quiet due to the fact she had nothing to say. Nothing that could back her up, nothing she could lie about any further. Her mother knew the truth and that was that.

When neither her nor Meredith said anything else, Susan began to speak again.

"I don't know if I'm more hurt by the fact that my own daughters have lied, or the fact that you two didn't have to decency to talk to me about this."

It was true. Susan was always the more understanding parent between her and Thatcher. Her husband on the other hand was very ignorant when it came to predicaments like this. If it were the other way around, the girls would be stripped of any and all privileges, and probably grounded for life. But Susan knew and understood what it was like to be a teenager. Heck, at one point of her life she was one too. And the fact that her own daughters felt like they couldn't be open and honest hurt her.

"I want you guys to know that I am always going to be here for you. Not because I'm your mother and I feel obligated to, but because I love you both very much and I want you to feel comfortable." Susan explained. "I don't ever want you to think you're alone. Not only do you have each other, you have me."

Lexie and Meredith began to tear while their mother soothed them with comforting words and the knowledge of realizing they'd always her on their side.

Whether she thought it was a good enough time or not, before she knew it Lexie was telling her mother the truth about her accident and why she was really in the hospital for that considerable amount of time.

...

It was scary and kinda..weird.

Turns out Susan wasn't mad at all. Instead she told them she understood why they hadn't come clean earlier. Especially now that Lexie was back with Mark.

At last, they three of them exited the car and entered the mall.

Susan gave each of the girls some cash and told them that she'd call them when it was time to leave. Nodding in understandment, Lexie and Meredith went off together in search of the local clothing stores.

They first stopped at Forever21 before Meredith realized there was no point in buying clothes she wouldn't be able to fit into in a couple of months. She was going to have her first doctors appointment the day after her parents left, to see if everything was right with her baby. She asked her sister to come with her just in case Derek couldn't make it.

Lexie was way too excited to meet her future niece or nephew. The thought of a little mini Mer running around the house was exciting and although it was still early in the pregnancy, she couldn't wait.

They shopped for a total of two hours, weaving in and out of the stores, always coming out with a couple more bags hanging on their arms.

Around lunchtime, the three of them met to travel back home and eat lunch. All day, Mark and Lexie were texting back anf forth since she didn't go to school and the hospital was slow. Winter was coming up meaning so was Christmas. It was still mid October and although they still had Halloween and Thanksgiving to get through, Lexie was excited that it was the first time her and Mark got to spend the holidays together.

Back at the hospital, Mark was lounging in the on-call rooms when the door opened abruptly. When he looked up, he seen Callie.

Callie was his bisexual bestfriend. Even though they were involved at one point, before Lexie of course, Mark had made it clear that he was no longer interested in continuing like that. He was fully dedicated to Lexie and nothing was going to change that.

He heard the latina groan from the door.

"What now, Cal?"

She stomped her way towards the bed he was laying on and plopped herself next to him. Before, Mark would've jumped her before she even touched the bed. Now, he couldn't think of anything more repulsive.

"You remember that girl I told you about, the one I met at the bar?"

"Perky blonde?"

"Yeah! Well, we kinda..we kinda kissed lastnight.."

"And...?" Mark pushed.

"And we kissed!" Callie screeched, "That's a big deal! And seriously, she's such a good kisser. It was like the moment our lips met, I felt like I was a giddy teenager again and it was my first time!"

Mark scoffed. "Obviously you've never kissed Lexie.."

He looked over to see Callie with a contrmplating look on her face.

"I wasn't suggesting!"

She laughed. "You two are still together?" Mark nodded.

"I put her through so much shit, I don't know why she stays with me."

Callie scooted closer and rubbed his arm affectionately. "That girl loves you, despite your flaws. It takes a lot for a girl to overlook your her man's past, trust me..I know. Been there, done that."

"I've never questioned her love for me, ever. But I've always felt like she deserves more than me. And I know she knows that. Hell, even her sister knows she deserves more. Everyone knows that. And I can't help but think one day she's gonna wake up and realize I'm not what she needs, not what she wants anymore and I don't think I'm prepared for that."

Callie hugged him. "If she wanted to leave you, she would've already left." And with that, she stood up and walked out.

A second later he recieved a text from his girlfriend.

 **From : Lex**

 **To : Mark**

 **You love me, right?**

He smiled and replied.

 **From : Mark**

 **To : Lex**

 **Unconditionally. Why?**

Mark noticed that her next text was part of a picture message.

 **From : Lex**

 **To : Mark**

 **Because these are our Halloween costumes.**

When he seen the picture, his jaw dropped.

 _Oh no._

 **A/N ; So, Susan knows the truth! I hope you guys enjoyed that updated, for the most part. If any of you are interested in RP (role play) for the Grey's fandom, PM me. I've been trying to gather a group to make this happen. Thank you for all your love and continued support. Let me know in the reviews what you thought. :)**


	22. Chapter 18

**It's been so long since I've seen you guys, hello! For any confusion needing clear up, some time has passed since the last chapter. This story will sadly be coming to an end soon.**

"Lex, you cannot be serious." he thought to himself.

There, on his cell, was a picture of a Superman and a Wonderwoman costume. He decided on calling her to see if she was serious about it.

Mark : Um..babe..

Lexie : Yes?

Mark : ...Is that really our costume?

Lexie : *laughs* Did you think I was joking or something, of course it is! Isn't it just so cute?

Mark : ...

Lexie : Is something wrong?

Mark : No! No, I just uh- I was just wondering.

Lexie : Mm..okay. Well I gotta go, Mer and I are shopping.

Mark : Okay. Dinner tonight?

Lexie : Yeah, sounds great! Call me when you get off.

Mark : Will do. I love you, Lexie.

Lexie : -smiles- I love you too, Mark.

It was a thing for them. They never cut their "I love you's" short with "Love you" or anything other than the full term. It just felt meaningful and whole when they said it that way, neither of them thought anything of it.

After Lexie and Meredith did a little shopping, they were on their way to Mer's OBGYN appointment. Her OB was at Seattle Pres, away from Seattle Grace. She was currently 23 weeks along, and this was one of the most important appointments. She was ready to find out the gender. Regretfully, Derek wasn't able to make it as he was incapable of getting off from the hospital. Much to Meredith's pleasure though, her sister was able to fill in.

As they waited in the waiting room for her name to be called, the sisters noticed a familiar flame of red hair that walked back and forth behind the doctor's desk.

"Addison?"

The fire crotch piped up at the eldest sisters voice and her face grew red of embarassment.

"I-um- c-can I-I help you?"

Lexie had to bite her tongue in order to refrain herself from laughing. For a while, things between her and Mark hadn't been good at all. She had a hard time trusting him again and everytime she did, she'd recoil and pull back because she was too scared to put herself in the position to get hurt again.

It took a lot out of Mark to prove to Lexie just how much she meant to him. He loved her unconditionally, without a doubt. But his little scandal had put a big wrench in his plans- of making Lexie swoon, getting her to fall in love with him- with in all due time, happened. He was so grateful, whether it was the higher power he believed in or not, that fate allowed him to get back together with the woman of his dreams. Addison was a mistake, he knew that much. But he was with the love of his life now, his future, and hopefully his wife and mother of his kids.

Turns out, Addison was taking up a residency to become a OBGYN/Neonatal surgeon at Seattle Pres. Lexie was clearly uncomfortable, as was the latter.

...

After the little encounter in the waiting room, Meredith was checked in and taken to the back where Dr. Winchester took her vitals and gave her a standard checkup. After all was done, he squirted the gel onto her protruding belly and with the handset monitor, began looking for a fetal heartbeat. That's when a whooshing sound filled the room.

"Oh my gosh, that's my baby!" Meredith exclaimed all too happy.

"Indeed it is, Ms. Grey." Dr. Winchester smiled, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Like hell I do!"

The doctor chuckled and began studying the screen in front of them.

"Congratulations, Meredith, you're having yourself a baby boy."

Meredith did a laughing and crying bit while Lexie wiped her unshed tears from her eyes.

Meredith was all too happy to realize she was having a baby Derek.

...

Later that night, Lexie invited Mark and Derek over for dinner. Susan and Thatcher were hardly home anymore, while they were always flying back and forth to and from California where her Aunt Edna was still ill. It was good for Susan's career though, as she could get photographs from anywhere in that big state.

Lexie was just finishing up dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Meredith was upstairs showering, and she guessed it was their boys.

When she opened the door, of course it was Mark and Derek, who was carrying four loafs of garlic bread. Derek gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs to see how his girlfriend's appointment went. When Lexie seen the several packages, she laughed.

"Who's gonna eat all that bread?"

Mark looked at her odd. "Us?"

"Baby, we're not gonna eat all of that." Lexie told him, chuckling all the while.

Mark rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the lips before making his way into the kitchen to help her prepare the food.

Lexie followed in behind him. She stirred the rest of the spaghetti she made beforehand while Mark popped the bread into the over.

"How was Mer's appointment?" she heard him ask.

She shrugged. "It was alright. She's super excited, and I am too. I can't wait for my nephew to arrive."

"She's having a boy?" Lexie nodded. "Wow, Derek's gonna be super stoked. A mini little Shep."

"I'm really happy for her" Lexie complimented, "she's gonna be an amazing mom."

Mark tilted his head just in time to see the distant, longing look on his girlfriends face.

"Lex?"

"Hm?"

"Do you..y'know..think we'll ever get to that?"

Lexie looked up. "You mean, our future?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, babies and...stuff."

"I mean, sure...I guess."

"You guess?" Mark asked with a questioning look on his face. Lexie shrugged.

Mark tried again. "Do you see us together in the future?"

"If that's what you want."

"No, Lexie, I'm asking you if that's what you want."

"Sure."

Mark was confused and a little hurt. Did she even want that? "Do you want there to be an us in the future?"

Lexie looked up surprised. "Of course I do, where is this coming from?"

"I'm just making sure Lex because the answers you're giving me right now aren't exactly reassuring."

"Well I do, Mark. Don't forget that."

...

An hour later, after a tension filled dinner between Mark and Lexie that went unnoticed by Derek and Meredith due to the constant baby talk, the four sat in the living room for a movie.

It had been awkward between Mark and Lexie since their talk/arguement in the kitchen. Mark was unsure and Lexie seemed detached.

Meredith and Derek were on the recliner with the latter in his lap, while Mark and Lexie sat on the L shaped sofa. Surprisingly enough, they weren't attached at the hip. Instead, Mark was leaning against the right side of the couch with Lexie in the middle, an arms length away.

Having enough of the silent treatment, Mark slowly inched his way towards her and slung his arm around her shoulders. Lexie tensed, something he didn't miss.

"What's wrong?" he ended up asking. If she wouldn't voluntarily give it up, he'd force it out of her.

Lexie shook her head, a silent way of saying "nothing".

"C'mon Lex.."

She looked up at him and he noticed the unshed tears rimming her waterline. He immediately took her into his arms and and let her cry. Not wanting to disturb her sister and his bestfriend, he carefully led her upstairs and into her bedroom, with her head tucked safely into his chest. Her silent cries and whimpers didn't go unheard.

When they got to her room, he propped them against her headboard as her cries got louder. She laid her head in his chest. After a few more minutes and sniffles, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back to help her calm down.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Lexie sniffled. "I-I saw Addison today.."

Mark's eyebrows rose and he continued to kiss her head. He decided that he wasn't gonna say anything until she was finished.

"A-And it just bought so much back for me. The affair, the hospital, everything. It hurt."

Mark's insides crumbled when she bought up the incident.

"Lex..."

"No, I need to say this. And I need you to listen."

He nodded and let her continue.

"So when you bought up having babies and getting married, I got scared. I'm terrified to put myself out there for you again because I don't want to get hurt.."

Mark choked back the tears. "But we've been good ever since, haven't we?"

"...But I love you enough to stick it out for you."

"What?"

"Seeing Addison today made me realize that our past shouldn't define us. I thought about it a lot during these past couple hours since dinner and no matter what you've done, what's happened, I'm always going to love you. Even when you monumentally fuck up, because a life without you is a life I don't want to live."

Mark let the tears casually slip down his face. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her temple.

"I love you so much."

 **Hm, like it? Orrrrr naw? I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I was in a hurry to get a new chapter out to you guys especially since it's been so long. Anyway as I mentioned before, Summer Lovin' will be coming to an end very soon :( BOOOO. But fear not, Slexie's journey will never end when it comes to my fanfiction. I plan on carrying out these two, in different storylines of course. Thank you to everyone who was understanding with my last A/N. I love y'all.**


	23. AN

Hey guys! I feel like it's been forever since we last spoke and I truly cannot blame anyone else but myself. Long story short, life got hectic and soon enough I was distracted with my focus no longer being on writing Fanfiction. When I first started, I promised that I wouldn't leave you guys hanging with an unfinished story and no matter how far stretched the hiatus, one way or another I would finish..even if it took a little longer. Considering it's been almost a year, I really did lose sight on the direction I wanted my stories to take. So I'm giving you a choice: I can either try and finish these two Mark/Lexie fics, although it may take a while...or we can start fresh with a brand new one. I have so many ideas but at the end of the day, I'm not only writing for myself but you as well. Seeing your folks reviews and PMs mean the world to me and I miss having the opportunity to interact with you. I have more free time on my hands now that I'm currently doing online school which will give me the chance to actually have an update schedule. I've recently created a twitter with the handle KAYSLOVE99, where I will be doing sneak peaks, polls, etc. so feel free to check it. I love you guys so much for sticking with me through all this craziness, talk soon. XO.


End file.
